Never Too Late
by Triana C
Summary: TWO-SHOT ¡LEMMON!-Nunca es demasiado tarde para el amor-Su relación acabó hace diez años, pero el destino los junta nuevamente.—"Me pregunto qué tan bueno habrá sido ese tal Edward en la cama para que después de diez años sigas soñando con él."- Dijo Bree
1. Chapter 1

**_Este Fics nació como un One-Shot, pero cuando lo terminé consideré que más de 40 páginas era demasiado en un solo capitulo, por lo que lo corté y dividí en dos capítulos. El próximo Martes subiré el final, así que no tendrán que esperar tanto. Está terminado y no merece la pena torturar a nadie por tardarme en subir._**

* * *

**Meyer los creó, a ella le pertenecen. Yo sólo los robo un ratito y me divierto con ellos esperando que ustedes también se diviertan.**

* * *

_Mil Gracias a **Our Paradise**, por ser mi maravillosa Beta, y apoyarme siempre con mis Fics. ¡Te Quiero, Sol!_

* * *

_**Never Too Late**_

* * *

_No estaba muy segura de entender cómo hacía Edward para verse tan endemoniadamente guapo cuando bajaba de su moto, elevando una pierna de forma rápida y elegante, para luego quitarse el casco, dejándolo enganchado en el manubrio de la moto, y sonreírme torcidamente logrando que mi corazón hiperventilara. Había visto a unos pocos chicos en el instituto bajarse de sus motos y no me habían parecido ni la mitad de sexys._

_También era probable que fuera porque cualquier cosa que Edward hiciera me parecía sexy y me derretía por completo._

_— ¿Cómo lo haces? —le dije después de que me besara a modo de saludo._

_— ¿Qué cosa? —pareció desconcertado._

_—Ser tan sexy —le dije sin poder ocultar mis pensamientos. Estaba deslumbrada y jamás podía omitir nada cuando él me miraba con intensidad y amor._

_Se carcajeó mientras entrábamos en mi casa y siguió riéndose todavía cuando estuvimos acomodados en el sillón de la pequeña salita, causando que me cruzara de brazos y le mirara enojada._

_—No te enojes —movió mis brazos tratando de que los descruzara—. Pero no creo que sea ni la mitad de sexy que tú._

_— Ya —hice ademán de pararme, pero él me cogió por el codo y me jaló, con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, hasta dejarme sentada en sus rodillas—. ¡Ay! Eres un bruto —le pegué en el hombro._

_—Lo siento —sus brazos crearon una trampa ineludible y resignada a dejar pasar mi enojo me apoyé sobre su pecho—, mi chica sexy._

_—Deja de decir eso —me quejé, sintiéndome profundamente avergonzada._

_— ¿Por qué? —No le contesté y me encogí de hombros—. Definitivamente no te ves a ti misma con claridad —apartó unos cuantos mechones de mi frente y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Eres hermosa, y muy, muy, muy sexy —me estremecí con el tono que le dio a su afirmación—. ¿Recuerdas cuando aún no nos conocíamos? —Asentí con la cabeza gacha—. Te veía desde lejos, y aún en ese tiempo me parecías sexy —levantó mi cara poniendo sus dedos debajo de mi mentón—. Y ahora eres aun más sexy._

_—Me has corrompido, Edward Cullen —dije dramáticamente, mirando el techo con gesto inocente—. Era una niña buena antes de conocerte, y mírame ahora, usando una chaqueta de cuero, y botas militares —levanté los pies mostrándole mis botas y mis piernas cubiertas solo por unas medias de red artísticamente rotas y una falda de jeans._

_—Uhm —miró mis piernas más tiempo del necesario, antes de que sus ojos verdes capturaran los míos._

_No pude decir nada, pues las palabras sarcásticas se atoraron en mi garganta ante su intensa mirada. Me sonrojé furiosamente y traté de bajar la falda para que cubriera mis muslos un poco más, pero no logré mucho._

_Sus manos recorrieron mi rostro con lentitud, pasando por mis mejillas hasta posarse en mi cuello, donde emprendieron el camino hasta mi hombro, en el cual se detuvo unos segundos, antes de volver a subir hasta mi cuello, esta vez no sólo lo rozó con dulzura, acariciándolo y enviando olas de electricidad por todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, sino que con cuidado me sostuvo y su rostro se acercó al mío, hasta dejar sus labios a sólo unos centímetros de los míos._

_Nos besamos con lentitud, disfrutando cada roce de nuestros labios unidos. Su lengua perfiló mi labio inferior y le di total acceso a mi boca. El beso se tornó algo más hambriento, desesperado. Mi respiración estaba convertida en un jadeo inconstante y cuando nos separamos descubrí que no era la única a la que le faltaba el aire._

_—Definitivamente muy, muy sexy —susurró._

_Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza, al tiempo que él bajaba la vista, liberándome de la prisión de sus ardientes ojos y una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar lentamente mi rodilla, para lentamente ir subiendo hasta mi muslo, donde se detuvo y me acarició suavemente, haciendo que sintiera un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre._

_—Edward —cuando sus ojos encontraron nuevamente los míos vi reflejado en ellos el mismo sentimiento que me recorría._

_Deseo._

_Tragué en seco y me levanté de sus piernas. Él malinterpretó mi gesto, y abrió la boca con intensiones de hablar y seguramente disculparse, por lo que me apresuré a sentarme a horcajadas sobre él. Mi falda quedó recogida en mis muslos. Sus manos se posaron en mis piernas instintivamente._

_—Bella… —estaba sorprendido y eso me envalentonó. No era muy común ver a Edward así._

_Me incliné poniendo mis brazos en torno a su cuello y rocé mis labios con los suyos, él levantó el rostro en busca de mis labios. Sólo bastó ese movimiento para que la pasión se encendiera y desatara con fiereza._

_Nos besamos con pasión, casi con furia. Jamás nos habíamos besado así, con tal urgencia y deseo. Nos separamos en varias ocasiones para tomar aire pero, sin decir ninguna palabra, volvíamos a unir nuestros labios en besos menos violentos, pero sí más apasionados, más íntimos._

_— ¿Quieres hacerme perder la cordura, verdad? —sus manos vagaban por mi espalda, bajo la camiseta que llevaba, consiguiendo que varios escalofríos recorrieran mi espalda. Mi chaqueta estaba tirada en el suelo junto a la de él, ambas prendas olvidadas por completo. Ni siquiera podía recordar en qué momento me había desecho de ellas… ¿O había sido él?_

_—Um... Tal vez —balbuceé distraída, estaba demasiado ocupada besando su mentón y la línea fuerte de su mandíbula. Él rió divertido, y pude notar como se estremecía ligeramente._

_Sin previo aviso Edward se levantó conmigo entre sus brazos. Le rodeé la cintura con las piernas firmemente. Una de sus manos se posó sobre mi trasero y la otra me rodeó la cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo por completo._

_Subió a trompicones los dos tramos de escaleras, parándose más de una vez, para presionar mi cuerpo contra las paredes y besarme con algo más que simple entusiasmo. Para cuando llegamos a mi habitación, y nuevamente mi espalda dio con una superficie sólida, ambos estábamos excitados y jadeantes._

_— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó alejándose de mis labios sólo unos milímetros. Sus palabras estaban cargadas de nerviosismo y me di cuenta que de verdad me estaba dando la opción de arrepentirme—. Puedo esperar, Bella._

_Sus ojos estaban cargados de deseo y lujuria. Excitados en un color más oscuro que el esmeralda al que estaba acostumbrada. Fue en ese momento cuando supe que ya nada podría detenernos. Que no dejaría que nada nos detuviera._

_—Yo no puedo, Edward —él me regaló una sonrisa que paralizó mi corazón._

_Mi cuerpo se arqueó contra él cuando volvió a unir nuestros labios en un beso demandante y fogoso. Mi sexo se rozó suavemente contra el suyo y noté lo endurecida que estaba su entrepierna, logrando que jadeara de la sorpresa y el secreto orgullo que me causaba poder excitarlo._

_Movió su cuerpo contra el mío, ahora de forma deliberada. La fricción que resultó de sus movimientos, nos hizo temblar y gemir al unísono ante las intensas sensaciones._

_Después de un gemido especialmente fuerte, me dejó sobre mis pies y no comprendí su actitud hasta que desabrochó mi falda y la bajó, dejándome sólo con las medias de red, las cuales me bajé con impaciencia. Edward sonrió al ver como las pateaba lejos, junto con mis botas y me envolvió entre sus brazos con firmeza._

_Me deshice de su camisa negra, no sin más de algún problema con los botones, lo que hizo a Edward reír contra mis labios. Por supuesto, para él todo fue más fácil al quitar mi simple camiseta, pero cuando llegó al sostén se demoró un poco más de lo necesario y ese fue mi turno de reír._

_—No es gracioso, Bella —me gruñó. Le di un suave beso en la mejilla con el objetivo de suavizar su ánimo y al parecer lo conseguí._

_Posó sus manos en mis hombros desnudos, y apartó los tirantes dejándolos caer por mis brazos, me encogí de hombros para ayudarlo a quitar la molesta prenda. Lo hizo con rapidez, y cuando la tuvo entre sus manos, la lanzó hacia un costado de la habitación. Sólo en ese momento sus ojos se detuvieron a mirarme y no pude evitar el sonrojo ante su escrutinio._

_—Tu piel es tan suave —sus dedos recorrieron desde mi clavícula hasta mis pechos, donde se dedicó a rozar muy delicadamente con la palma de su mano mis pezones—. Perfecta._

_Sus labios trazaron un camino de besos húmedos sobre mi cuello y traté de concentrarme en quitarle su pantalón, cosa que no fue nada fácil pues de vez en cuando succionaba la piel de mi hombro o cuello y mis sentidos se nublaban a causa del deseo._

_Edward volvió a tomarme en brazos para luego dejarme recostada en la cama, con él sobre mi cuerpo, regando besos sobre la sensible piel de mis pechos, los cuales cubrió con su boca, besando y lamiendo con devoción._

_Mis manos volaron hasta enterrarse en sus cabellos, y de mis labios escaparon susurrantes peticiones de que no se apartara. No quería que jamás se detuviera._

_Recorrí con mis manos su espalda, lo suficientemente musculosa y fuerte como para volverme loca con su perfección. Mis manos subieron y bajaron, arañando su piel un poco, hasta llegar al lugar donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Di un lento rodeo por su cadera, hasta el hueso que sobresalía de éstas y bajé mis manos hasta su miembro. Lo acaricié sobre la tela de su boxer negro. Él gruñó y me mordí el labio inferior, mientras sonreía, satisfecha de haber logrado algún efecto con mis inexpertas caricias._

_— ¿Te… te gusta esto? —inquirí con timidez._

_—Sigue… fue su lacónica respuesta._

_Moví mi mano de arriba abajo, y tratando de no temblar por los nervios, aparté un poco la prenda que lo cubría para colar mi mano. El primer toque hizo que se tensara ligeramente, enterrando su cara en cuello. Su reacción me gustó y me excitó a partes iguales._

_—Basta, Bella —retiró mi mano de su miembro y la dejó sobre mi cabeza._

_—Lo siento… yo…_

_—Shhh… No te disculpes —besó mis labios—. No tienes idea de cómo se sentía eso… Cómo me gusta lo que hacías… es sólo que… que…_

_— ¿Avergonzando, Cullen? —traté de bromear._

_—Excitado, es la palabra —contestó con ojos entrecerrados._

_Edward llevó sus manos mis costados donde trazó dibujos descendentes, sin patrón alguno, hasta llegar a mis bragas las que quitó lentamente. Sus dedos recorrieron mi intimidad, deteniéndose en cada pliegue, hasta dar con mi punto más sensible. Sus dedos eran expertos y realizaban movimientos que enviaban corrientes eléctricas por mis venas._

_Gemí y moví mis caderas contra su mano. Las sábanas estaban arrugadas, retorcidas en mis puños cerrados._

_—Gime, mi amor —susurró en mi oído—. Di mi nombre._

_—Edward… — ¿Quién podía resistirse a su voz? Yo, por supuesto no._

_Un último movimiento rápido y circular sobre mi clítoris y una ola de placer me dejó jadeante y sin fuerzas._

_—Te ves hermosa cuando tienes un orgasmo —sus dientes mordieron suavemente mi hombro mientras decía esas palabras. Me sonrojé furiosamente y simplemente mi voz quedó olvidada en alguna parte de mi garganta, porque fui incapaz de contestar, limitándome a besarlo._

_Cuando las caricias íntimas y lujuriosas no fueron suficientes para aplacar nuestro deseo, sino que se convirtieron en el combustible de nuestra pasión, lo sentí posicionarse entre mis piernas._

_—Bella… —mi nombre pareció casi una oración en sus labios. Miré directamente sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas que parecían asustados, como pidiéndome permiso._

_Asentí en silencio, acariciando su mejilla. Mi cuerpo ardía de deseo por él._

_Sentí que su miembro rozaba mi intimidad y jadeé. Temblaba de deseo, un deseo que pareció intensificarse cuando pude sentí como lentamente, torturándome, entraba en mí._

_Si sentí dolor no me importó, y pronto todo se convirtió en placer, placer y más placer._

_Una abrumadora cantidad de emociones me embargaban mientras mis caderas comenzaban a moverse a un ritmo lento y desesperante. El ritmo que marcaba él y que parecía no aumentar._

_—Edward… rápido… —gruñí cuando sus labios atacaron mi cuello, pero sus embestidas seguían siendo desquiciantemente lentas—. Más… más…_

_—Te haré daño —me aferré a sus brazos, que temblaban por el esfuerzo de controlarse y a la vez de sostener todo su peso para no aplastarme._

_Deslicé mis dedos por sus brazos hasta su pecho y le empujé. No supo que hacer, por lo que me permitió llevar a mi el control de la situación, dejándome sobre su cuerpo con cuidado, como si fuera una delicada muñeca de porcelana y pudiera romperme._

_—Tú nunca me harías daño —dije entre gemidos, al tiempo que comenzaba a moverme sobre su cuerpo._

_Sus dedos se enterraron en mis caderas y se movió con más velocidad. Me sentía muy avergonzaba por estar sobre su cuerpo. Podía sentir la sangre en mis mejillas a causa del calor y el bochorno de estar comportándome así, pero el placer que se extendía por mi cuerpo, me hacía olvidarme de toda vergüenza, pues estaba recorriendo mis venas como algún tipo de compuesto químico del cual me estaba haciendo adicta._

_Me sentí temblar entre los brazos de Edward, que me habían apresado entre su pecho y la cama nuevamente, embistiendo con más fuerza y rapidez contra mi cuerpo, pero sin llegar jamás a ser brusco._

_Lo único que se oía en la habitación eran nuestros gemidos y el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos, así como las ocasionales palabras susurradas en medio de los jadeos…_

_Estaba sumergida en medio de miles de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. Sentía cada terminación nerviosa temblar y cada gemido era un paso más hasta la locura del éxtasis… un clímax que cada vez se veía más y más cercano._

_Estaba tan cerca de tocar el cielo, casi podía ver la estrellas._

_Me estremecí una y otra vez sintiendo los movimientos de Edward contra mi cuerpo. Sus caderas chocaban contra las mías velozmente, en perfecta armonía. Su respiración en mi oído, cada vez más acelerada, al mismo ritmo que la mía. Sus manos en mis caderas, guiándome, sintiéndome, haciéndome sentir. Mis manos aferradas a su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia mí, no queriendo que el momento se acabara nunca._

_Estaba emborrachada en él, con él…_

De pronto algo me impactó en el rostro y todo se desvaneció ante mis ojos.

Mis brazos abrazaban la nada. Mis labios besaban el aire.

Había sido un sueño. Todo era un sueño.

Abrí los ojos de golpe ante ese pensamiento y me quité el cojín que tenía sobre el rostro lazándolo contra el suelo. Una risa que rayaba en la histeria llegó a mis oídos y siseé de furia.

— ¡Bree! —grité enfurecida.

Me senté en la cama y busqué por el sonido la figura de mi amiga, hasta hallarla sentada a los pies de mi cama, con las piernas cruzadas y un cojín entre sus brazos. La miré un largo rato, evaluando la mejor forma de botarla de mi cama. Su cabello estaba cortado en una melena de color castaño, y se agitaba con las carcajadas que llenaban mis oídos. Sus ojos pardos me miraban con diversión.

—Lo siento, Bells —se encogió de hombros—. Pero oírte gemir en sueños no es mi mejor panorama mañanero.

— ¿Gemir? ¡Yo no estaba gimiendo! —mentí. Lo más seguro es que hubiera estado vociferando el nombre del dueño de todos mis sueños, pero no es algo que admitiría con facilidad.

Me incliné y la empujé logrando que cayera al suelo. Ella sólo se puso a reír más fuerte. Observé la ropa que llevaba puesta y me reí con ella. Tenía puesto un pantalón de cuero negro, pero en la parte de arriba aun estaba en pijama, el cual tenía un conejito en la parte delantera. Antes de que pudiera lanzar un comentario burlesco ella comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

—En serio, Bells, voy a grabarte y morirás de la vergüenza —entrecerré los ojos y le tiré la almohada. Ella la esquivó con maestría y mucha más elegancia de la que yo podría soñar—. Deberías buscarte un novio, seguro a él no le importa que gimas todas las noches…

— ¡Bree, por favor! —le reclamé poniendo completamente roja.

—Claro, al menos que le digas el nombre de otro —siguió hablando como si yo jamás hubiera interrumpido sus palabras—. ¡Oh, Edward! ¡Sí, así Edward! ¡Me encanta eso que haces con la lengua, Edward!

— ¡Por Dios! —Me tapé los oídos con las manos y vi como ella comenzaba a reírse hasta que se cayó de la cama—. Yo jamás diría esas cosas.

—No, es verdad —se había cruzado de piernas en el suelo mirándome divertida—. Me pregunto qué tan bueno habrá sido ese tal Edward en la cama para que después de diez años sigas soñando con él. Debe de haber sido un semental.

—No estoy para esta conversación, Bree —desvié la mirada y apreté los dientes. No estaría para esa conversación nunca.

—Nunca estás para una conversación sobre sexo, Oh puritana, Bella.

— ¡Uy! Recuérdame por qué soy tu amiga —me levanté de la cama y comencé a vagar por mi cuarto buscando mi neceser y un cambio de ropa.

—Porque fuimos a la misma universidad y a ti te dio pena que nadie tomara en cuenta a la pequeña y desadaptada Bree —rodé los ojos y le saqué la lengua. Como siempre, me ignoró—. Y luego cuando me desheredaron por dejar la Universidad y poner con el dinero de las mensualidades mi maravillosa tienda de tatuajes, tú te apiadaste de la pobre y maravillosa Bree.

—Uf, soy una tonta —le di un beso en la mejilla y ella me sonrió—. Te quiero, pequeña loca.

—Gracias —me dio una nalgada y yo le tiré el pelo. Jamás nos cansaríamos de comportarnos como dos niñas pequeñas—. Que disfrutes masturbándote… digo, de tu baño.

— ¡Deja de meterte con mi vida sexual!

—O la falta de ella —canturreó. Le tiré la toalla con toda la fuerza que pude, pero ella ya había salido corriendo de mi habitación, por lo que se estrelló contra la puerta cerrada.

Después de recoger del suelo alfombrado mi toalla blanca, me encaminé hasta el baño, encerrándome en él. Abrí el grifo del agua caliente casi completamente y el del agua fría sólo un poco, luego me desnudé y me metí bajo el chorro de relajante agua tibia cerrando los ojos, tratando de alejar los recuerdos.

El sueño que había estado teniendo aquella mañana se repetía siempre, o por lo menos una vez a la semana, a veces más. Aunque más que un sueño, era un recuerdo, un recuerdo muy vívido de mi vida como adolescente de dieciocho años, en Forks. Aquel pequeño, húmedo y nuboso pueblo en el que viví desde pequeña.

Sabía que no era para nada maduro estar aún aferrada a los recuerdos de un pasado que definitivamente no iba a volver, pero no podía evitarlo. Mi corazón seguía latiendo gracias a esos recuerdos, que a pesar de ser dolorosos, me recordaban que el amor sí existía, aunque a veces, en vez de hacernos caminar en nubes de felicidad nos hunde en los espirales de la tristeza y la desesperanza.

Mientras vertía un poco de shampoo en mis manos y masajeaba mi cuero cabelludo, dejé que los recuerdos me empaparan por completo.

Mi sueño había dejado mi mente situada en el momento exacto en el que las cosas entre Edward y yo habían comenzado a ir cuesta abajo.

Charlie había llegado más temprano de lo que me había anunciado en aquella mañana, encontrándonos a Edward y a mí dormidos, ambos desnudos aún, bajo las mantas de mi angosta cama. Estábamos abrazados firmemente, sosteniéndonos lo más cerca posible, después de nuestro acto.

Me enjuagué el cabello mientras recordaba como Charlie había sacado a Edward a arrastras de la cama, mientras vociferaba sin parar contra él, amenazándolo. Si no hubiera estado tan asustada y sorprendida, hubiera quedado deslumbrada por la visión de su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

La cara de Charlie había estado casi púrpura de la rabia y las venas de su frente y cuello parecían querer estallar, mientras gritaba y empujaba a Edward fuera mi habitación, sin darle tiempo de recoger su ropa. Por un momento creí que iba a dispararle, pero por fortuna su pistola yacía colgada en la entrada de la casa.

— _¡Sale de mi casa, vándalo abusador! _—habían sido las palabras de Charlie mientras arrastraba a Edward, que se había puesto sus boxer negros al revés, hasta el primer piso.

_— ¡Papá, Edward no es ningún abusador! —_Le había replicado yo, mientras enrollaba una sábana en torno a mi cuerpo y recogía la ropa de Edward—. _¡No me obligó a nada! ¡Ambos lo deseábamos!_

Por supuesto, había estado castigada todo el verano gracias a mi desfachatez, pero eso no me hubiera importado nada si Edward hubiera dado alguna señal de vida en todo ese tiempo, pero no fue así. Lo llamé insistentemente, siempre a escondidas de mi padre, pero no contestaba su celular. Cuando telefoneaba a su casa siempre me decían lo mismo, que había salido, y yo pedía que le dijeran que me buscara, pero jamás recibí una llamada de vuelta. Ni siquiera un mensaje de texto, una carta o una nota. Nada. Hasta que no aguanté su silencio y fui a buscarlo. Carlisle, su padre, me recibió dándome la noticia de que Edward había partido a Harvard y no quería saber nada de mí.

Contuve un sollozo a duras penas y elevé el rostro para que el agua me diera directo en el rostro, evitando así el llanto. Ya había derramado la suficiente cantidad de lágrimas por él y me había prometido a mí misma no derramar ni una más. Cerré las llaves de la ducha y me cubrí con una toalla mientras salía y me secaba.

No me hacía nada bien recordar a Edward y el dolor que me había causado su inesperada partida. Aún dolía, en el fondo de mi alma, que me hubiera dejado de esa forma, sin una explicación por su repentino alejamiento.

Me vestí con una blusa negra y un traje de dos piezas, pantalón y chaqueta color azul oscuro. Peiné mi cabello en una coleta alta, después de darme por vencida a la hora de tratar de alisar un poco mis rebeldes rizos.

— ¡Adiós, Bree! —grité mientras salía del departamento, sin haber tomado nada de desayuno.

— ¡Hasta prontito, Bella! —dijo asomando la cabeza desde su cuarto, con el cabello mojado y estilando.

Bajé en el ascensor mirando la hora en mi celular, era temprano e iba a llegar con buen tiempo al trabajo si alcanzaba un taxi en unos diez minutos. Cuando llegué al primer piso, salí, saludé con un gesto al portero y salí al exterior. Hacía algo de frío, pero estaba lo suficientemente abrigada. Caminé lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con alguna imperfección en la calle. Mis zapatos tenían tacones y a pesar de llevar usándolos cinco años aún perdía el equilibrio con facilidad.

Suspiré con pesadez mientras esperaba un taxi que no viniera lleno y me crucé de brazos. Odiaba la monotonía en la que se había convertido mi vida. Me levantaba en las mañanas, me duchaba y me iba al trabajo. Una y otra vez los días se iban pareciendo cada vez más al anterior y yo no hacía nada por cambiarlo.

Vagué mis ojos por las personas que caminaban por la acera apresuradamente. ¿Ellos le tendrían tanto miedo al mañana como yo? Me avergonzaba confesar que le tenía pánico a romper la rutina y no saber qué es lo que sucedería al día siguiente.

Cuando vivía en Forks había sido exactamente lo mismo. Sólo Edward —costaba pronunciar su nombre a veces— había logrado sacarme de mi monotonía, segura, cómoda y aburrida, pero tan desesperante que…

Me quedé en la mitad de mis cavilaciones cuando mis ojos dieron con una foto, una foto en una revista. Una fotografía que mostraba a un hombre de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes, vestido de manera formal y elegante. Era una foto paparazzi, pues se le veía entrando a un hospital maletín en mano. Al lado de esa foto, estaba la de una mujer rubia de ojos azules, que me era sumamente conocida.

Sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía caminé hasta el kiosco donde estaba la revista que había captado mi atención y sin pensarlo siquiera la saqué del montón de revistas apiladas en unos pequeños atriles.

Examiné la foto con ojos clínico y acaricié el rostro, el rostro de Edward, impreso en la portada.

¿Qué hacía Edward en una revista de farándula?

Busqué desesperadamente las páginas que justificaran su aparición en aquella publicación de prensa amarillista, hasta que di con la página que buscaba y mi corazón pareció quebrarse un poquito más mientras comenzaba a leer.

**¡La boda del siglo!**

_La famosa actriz de Hollywood, Tanya Denali, que ha estado grabando hace dos meses su nueva película que se estrenará a finales de este año, ha anunciado su compromiso con un cirujano de alto renombre entre sus colegas._

_Se preguntarán quién es el afortunado que llevará a la señorita Denali por segunda vez ante el altar. La respuesta es: un guapo médico de Seattle y antiguo novio de secundaria. ¿Su nombre? Edward Cullen. Un completo desconocido para la farándula, pero muy reconocido en el ambiente médico, según nuestras exhaustivas averiguaciones._

_Según fuentes cercanas ambos volvieron a estar en contacto cuando la señorita Denali decidió hacerse una cirugía para aumentar su busto, y desde ese día el amor resurgió entre ambos._

_Las últimas informaciones nos aseguran que el señor Cullen, le pidió ser su esposa en un conocido restaurante de la ciudad de Seattle, con champaña y una orquesta de violines, al más puro estilo romántico._

_"Estoy tan contenta de haber recuperado a Edward. Él ha sido el amor de mi vida desde que era una niña" Declaró la señorita Denali que ha estado mostrando su anillo a cuanto evento social ha asistido, seguro muy feliz de haber vuelto a encontrar la felicidad, como dejó entrever con sus siguiente palabras: "Después de mi ruptura con James, no puedo estar más agradecida de haber encontrado a Edward nuevamente, nos dimos cuenta de que nos amamos y terminamos por simples confusiones adolescentes que ya no vale la pena mencionar."_

Dejé de leer, sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta.

¿Simples confusiones adolescentes? ¿Yo había sido para Edward una simple confusión adolescente?

Apreté la revista entre mis manos, tratando de evitar los recuerdos pero estos vinieron a mi mente de todas formas.

_Caminaba distraídamente por el borde de la carretera, saltando entre la acera y la huella del transito, chapoteando entre las pequeñas charcas que se habían hecho con la llovizna matutina._

_Los audífonos cantaban canciones de Rock en mis oídos y yo seguía la letra a media voz._

_Sentía un poco de frío, a pesar del sol que brillaba en lo alto del cielo. Pero eso no me preocupaba, estaba más concentrada en mis pensamientos, que rondaban en torno a una persona en especial, que en las condiciones meteorológicas._

_Solté un suspiro al tiempo que golpeaba con mi pie una poza de agua salpicando en todas direcciones diminutas gotitas que me hicieron sonreír. Me habían recordado increíblemente a las gotas de rocío que había estado viendo embobadamente en un cabello cobrizo aquella misma mañana, aquel cabello que me hacía perder la razón._

_Pero la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro cuando recordé que aquellas gotitas de agua no habían sido quitadas por mis torpes manos, sino que por unas manos de elegantes dedos y uñas barnizadas en tonos rosa._

_Me dejé caer en la orilla de la acera, al borde de la carretera, pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de arrojarme al medio cuando apareciera algún auto. No merecía la pena seguir viviendo así, con el dolor en el pecho, justo a la altura del corazón, y las lágrimas que siempre acompañaban a esa sensación de angustia e impotencia que me recorría el cuerpo cuando lo veía a él junto a ella._

_¿Era posible sentirme más celosa? Suponía que no._

_Me estremecí de frío y mi nariz se heló un poco más de lo que ya estaba. En esos momentos sería genial tener otra chaqueta, quizás una de cuero. No pude evitar hacer una mueca con este pensamiento, sabía perfectamente qué chaqueta de cuero me gustaría que se posara sobre mis hombros, y mejor aún, cual sería el abrazo que acompañaría a esa chaqueta._

_Contemplé mis botas de combate, de estilo militar y volví a soltar un suspiro. No eran muy cómodas, pero eran abrigadas y me habían terminado gustando más que cualquier zapato de tacón que Alice, mi mejor amiga, tratara de hacerme comprar._

_No sé cuanto tiempo estuve ensimismada en mis pensamientos, cantando suavemente, pero de pronto sentí un peso sobre mis hombros y cuando levanté la vista mis ojos dieron con un par de orbes verdes que me miraban con ternura. Me quité los audífonos de un tirón, y estos golpearon contra el suelo. Seguro estarían rotos pronto, pero eso no me importó cuando oí el sonido de su voz._

_—Te estaba buscando, Bella —se sentó al lado mío y pasó un brazo por mis hombros, tal y como yo sabía que haría—. Estás helada. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?_

_—No lo sé, Edward —me incliné contra él, apoyando mi mejilla contra su hombro. Se sentía tan cálido y familiar—. ¿Para qué me buscabas?_

_—Sólo te echaba de menos y quería verte —sus dedos apartaron unos cuantos mechones rebeldes, que se habían escapado de la coleta desprolija que me había hecho, y me tapaban los ojos._

_—De pronto sientes necesidad de ver a tu mejor amiga y dejar a tu novia botada, ¿no? —intenté con todas mis fuerzas que mi tono no reflejara la amargura y se viera teñido del sarcasmo normal utilizado por mí._

_— ¿Qué novia? —me separó un poco de él y me miró frunciendo el ceño, pero pude atisbar una chispa de humor en el fondo de sus pupilas._

_— ¿Tan rápido olvidas a la mujer que te calienta la cama? —aparté su mano de mi rostro. Me había enojado en serio su comentario. Era como si se burlara de mi dolor, aunque el mismo no lo supiera._

_— ¡Vaya! ¿Por qué tan enojada? —me envolvió entre sus brazos mientras decía esas palabras. Traté de soltarme, pero era más fuerte que yo y bastó con que ejerciera un poco más de presión para dejarme soldada a su pecho y sin posibilidad de escapar—. Creí que era lo que querías, que me alejara de ella, que la olvidara._

_— ¿Qué?_

_—Lo dijiste la otra noche, ¿No lo recuerdas? —tragué en seco. Claro que recordaba mis palabras, a pesar de estar completamente ebria aún podía recordar mis confesiones y sus besos. Lo que nunca pensé es que él fuera capaz de acordarse de aquello, sobre todo porque estaba igual o más borracho que yo._

_—Yo… yo… —él me apartó y me miró con una sonrisa torcida, que hacía que mi corazón se paralizara y luego reanudara su marcha a toda velocidad._

_—No estábamos tan ebrios, sólo bebimos cerveza —su mano acarició mi mejilla desde la sien hasta el mentón—. Recuerdo todo —cerré los ojos esperando que me dijera que ya no me quería ver, que ya no era su amiga y que me alejara de él—. Recuerdo tus palabras en medio de los besos. Recuerdo que me dijiste que dejara a Tanya, que me querías y que no soportabas que tuviera a una rubia tonta de novia._

_—Suficiente, ya basta —me paré como pude y me quité de los hombros su chaqueta para luego lanzársela—. Entendí el mensaje, quieres que te deje en paz y no lidiar con una tonta niña enamorada._

_Comencé a caminar conteniendo los sollozos, pero no las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos sin control. Apenas veía el camino por lo que me veía obligada a secar las lágrimas con la manga de mi camiseta._

_— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —los brazos de Edward se ciñeron en torno a mi cintura con fuerza y sentí su mentón descansar contra mi hombro. Me agité en un sollozo y él rió suavemente aunque no había alegría en él sino frustración. Era alarmante la forma en la que lo conocía, me asustaba estar tan pendiente de él—. Nunca me dejas terminar de hablar y mírate, estás llorando y sabes que odio verte llorar._

_No dije nada. Simplemente quería que me dejara seguir avanzando para perderme en mi dolor y en los recuerdos de aquella noche en la que le había confesado todo lo que sentía y él se había burlado de mí besándome y acariciándome entre promesas de amor que yo sabía que jamás podría cumplir._

_—Parece que eres tú la que no quiere lidiar con un tonto enamorado —sentí sus labios rozar mi mejillas llevándose mis lágrimas—. Todo lo que te dije esa noche es verdad. Te dije que te quería, que me estaba enamorando de ti, que Tanya en comparación contigo era aburrida y sin gracia, predecible hasta el hastío. En cambio tú, siempre me sorprendes y eso me fascina. Te has metido en problemas con tu padre sólo por seguirme el juego, y tu faceta de chica rebelde es muy sexy —me sonrojé, sentía mis mejillas arder, las lágrimas seguían cayendo y mojando mi cara—. Deja de llorar, Bella, por favor._

_— ¿No me estás mintiendo, verdad? —me giré lentamente, encarnándolo. Sus palabras me parecían tan irreales, tan fantásticas._

_—Dios, hasta llorando eres linda —le miré ignorando sus palabras y esperando que me contestara. Él simplemente se inclinó y depositó un suave beso sobre mis labios, tan corto que apenas logré saborearlo. A pesar de la distracción de sus labios sobre los míos seguí esperando su respuesta—. Claro que no te estoy mintiendo. Creo que estoy enamorado de ti. ¿Tú lo estás?_

_— Sí —suspiré incapaz de negar mis sentimientos—. Creo que también lo estoy._

_Lentamente me puse de puntillas y afirmándome de sus hombros alcancé sus labios. Él terminó de acortar la distancia, envolviendo mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, y sosteniendo mi rostro con su otra mano. Cuando al fin mi boca fue cubierta por la suya, un millón de mariposas volaron en mi estomago y una pequeña corriente de felicidad me recorrió el cuerpo. El roce tibio y placentero de sus labios contra los míos era la mejor sensación del mundo, y ahora que estaba completamente sobria, era capaz de saborear cada segundo de sus besos, cada aliento en mi boca, cada movimiento de sus dulces labios contra los míos._

— ¡Señorita, debe pagar esa revista! —volví a la realidad de golpe y miré al hombre que chasqueaba sus dedos enfurecido delante de mis ojos.

—Lo siento, ¿Cuánto es? —rebusqué en mi bolso hasta dar con la billetera y dejar un billete en la mano del hombre que relajó su expresión y me tendió el vuelto, el cual guardé en mi bolso distraídamente.

Cuando llegué a mi trabajo, con más de veinte minutos de retraso, estaba agradecida de que este día no tuviera que estar parada frente a un montón de adolescentes, explicándoles sobre los diversos procesos de análisis literario, pues mi mente estaba en otra parte.

No podía creer que Edward después de todo se fuera a casar con Tanya. No podía creer que él me considerara un error, una confusión adolescente. Sabía que él me había abandonado, que había preferido sus estudios de medicina, pero una parte de mí había estado siempre aferrada a la idea de que a él también le había dolido el dejarme atrás, no tanto como a mí me dolió que después de hacerme el amor me dejara tirada en Forks, sintiéndome usada por él.

—Tonta, tonta, tonta —me repetí mientras veía la fotografía del hermoso y sofisticado anillo que lucía Tanya en su dedo anular. Ese anillo ni siquiera era del estilo de Edward, seguro ella lo había elegido.

_—Maldita, perra —_pensé con odio. Al final, ella había ganado. Se había quedado con el amor de mi vida y encima existían miles de revistas que me lo recordarían por meses.

Tiré la revista contra la puerta y sollocé liberando al fin las lágrimas que a duras penas había contenido. Yo no conocía a Edward realmente, quizás ese tipo de anillos caros y modernos sí eran de su estilo, no como el tatuaje que nos habíamos hecho para simbolizar nuestro supuesto amor.

Enfurecida me quité el anillo de plata que siempre llevaba puesto en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda y lo tiré contra la puerta también, dejando ante mi vista el pequeño y simple tatuaje que había sido mi karma por años.

_— ¡No me haré un tatuaje, Edward! —Dije riendo contra su pecho—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que sería?_

_—No es ridículo —frunció el ceño—. No es como si te estuviera pidiendo que te tatúes mi nombre en el trasero._

_—Créeme, jamás lo haría, por mucho que te ame —besé su pecho, sobre la camiseta negra que llevaba, que hacía que sus músculos se marcaran y seguí riendo—. Además, ¿Qué quieres que me tatúe? ¿Un corazón con tu nombre?_

_—No, quiero que nos tatuemos el signo del infinito **(1)** en el dedo anular._

_— ¿Qué? —Pregunté después de un minuto en silencio—. ¿Estás hablando en serio?_

_—Sé que es un poco cursi, pero tengo claro que te quiero en mi vida para siempre. Es como sellar ese compromiso y no dejarte escapar nunca._

_Ante sus palabras no pude decir nada, por lo que en dos horas: el tiempo que nos llevó llegar en moto, y estando dando vueltas en Seattle buscando un lugar que pareciera lo medianamente seguro e higiénico donde hacernos el dichoso tatuaje, que causaba en mí una secreta ilusión._

_Entramos a un pequeño local, que parecía ser el más higiénico y Edward se encargó de preguntar el valor y explicarle a hombre que atendía el diseño del tatuaje._

_Por mi parte, me dediqué a observar el lugar. Era pequeño y las paredes estaban pintadas de color azul oscuro. En la pared izquierda, justo al lado de la entrada, había un centenar de fotografías de tatuajes hechos en el lugar. Todos eran muy lindos y se notaba que estaban bien hechos, con profesionalismo. Justo al lado derecho, detrás del mostrador donde Edward estaba charlando, había un biombo detrás del cual se oía un sonido zumbante y mecánico. Seguro estaban tatuando a alguien._

_—Bella, amor —me llamó Edward—. Henry aquí —le tendí la mano al chico de unos veinte años, que había estado conversando con Edward y parecía ser el dueño del lugar. Sus brazos estaban llenos de tatuajes. Calaveras, rostros, espinas, fueron algunos de los motivos que alcancé a admirar—, nos tatuará en cuanto termine con unos piercing de los chicos de allá —me señaló a una pareja de chicos vestidos de negro._

_Media hora más tarde, mi dedo estaba desinfectado. Edward estaba sosteniendo mi mano derecha con la suya. Él ya tenía el tatuaje hecho y su dedo se veía algo rojizo, pero el signo del infinito estaba claro en el interior de su dedo._

_— ¿Me dolerá mucho? —Me mordí el labio inferior—. Le tengo pánico a las agujas, Edward._

_—Tranquila, Bella —suspiró y me dio un beso en la frente—, ¿Dónde está mi chica mala?_

_—Uf, haciendo una locura de la que no puede escapar._

_Cuando la aguja tocó mi piel por primera vez, sentí como mi carne era raspada poco a poco y siseé por el dolor. No era gran cosa, pero ardía un poco. Aun así, todo terminó muy rápido, pues era un dibujo simple._

_Edward pagó a Henry y ambos nos despedimos con un gesto, después de recibir las instrucciones sobre el cuidado que teníamos que tener para que no se infectara._

_Una vez fuera del local, Edward no tardó en apresarme contra su cuerpo, con un poco más de ímpetu del adecuado estando en publico._

_—Ahora siempre tendrás un recordatorio de mí —ronroneó en mi oído._

_Besó mis dedos y después se inclinó para besarme en la boca._

_—Tú siempre estás en mis pensamientos. No necesito recordatorios —le murmuré antes de que sus labios chocaran contra los míos._

Tres toques en mi puerta me hicieron volver al presente.

No quería recibir a nadie en este momento, por lo que bajé la vista fijándola en mis manos, lo cual fue una mala idea. Ver aquel tatuaje no me hacía bien, por eso siempre lo cubría con aquel anillo que ahora estaba tirado en el piso lejos de mí.

Ver ese tatuaje era una tortura…

Tres nuevos golpes me hicieron levantar la vista.

—Adelante —dije con voz contenida.

— ¿Bella, estás bien? —mi secretaria se asomó por la puerta y vio la revista y mi anillo en el suelo, por lo que se inclinó para recoger todo—. Creo que se cayó esto.

—Estoy bien, gracias —vi como dejaba la revista en mi escritorio—. Gracias nuevamente, estoy un poco descuidada hoy.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —me sequé las lágrimas al notar su inspección.

—No, nada. Solo me duele un poco la cabeza, y quiero terminar pronto mi jornada e ir a descansar.

—De acuerdo, si viene algún alumno le diré que no estás disponible, o en una reunión. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, sería maravilloso —le dediqué una sonrisa y ella se retiró.

Jamás me había sentido más contenta de poder salir de mi trabajo. No había hecho casi nada, sólo me dediqué a revisar unos cuantos trabajos pero sin prestar demasiada atención, mis ojos se desviaban constantemente hacia la revista sobre mi escritorio.

Casi corrí hasta la salida cuando fue la hora del almuerzo. Tomé un taxi, le indiqué la dirección del local de Bree al chofer y esperé los quince minutos de viaje aguantando las ganas de lanzarme a llorar como una niña pequeña.

Cuando vi el cartel del "_Sin City Tattoo_" **(2)**, el local de tatuajes de Bree, me sentí algo más tranquila y entré presurosamente. Fotografías de un centenar de tatuajes de diferentes diseños y tañamos me dieron la bienvenida.

Bree era una tatuadora realmente buena. Una artista, según muchos de sus clientes y la verdad es que no podía negarlo. Tenía talento con la aguja y las tintas en la piel.

— ¡Bree! —grité entrando—. ¡Dime que estás desocupada, por favor!

— ¿Bells? —Su voz se oyó desde el fondo y de pronto la vi aparecer corriendo, aunque se detuvo a medio camino con las cejas casi juntas—. ¿Estás bien?

—Se va a casar —escupí cada palabra sin poder contener más los sollozos y mis ojos derramaron las lágrimas que ya no podía aguantar ni un minuto más—. ¡Se va a casar con la maldita de Tanya!

— ¿Quién? No entiendo, amiga —sus abrazos me rodearon y recargué mi cabeza contra su hombro, sollozando—. Suéltalo, vamos.

—Edward Cullen —me separé y rebusqué en mi bolso hasta que di con la revista. Se la tendí—. El muy mal nacido le regaló un anillo de diamantes y todo, ¿Y qué tengo yo de él? ¡Un maldito tatuaje que me recuerda que me prometió hasta las estrellas y luego se fue!

La furia y la pena se mezclaban en mi corazón y ya no tenía idea si estaba llorando porque había perdido a Edward definitivamente o porque se casaría con Tanya, la mujer que más había odiado en mi juventud.

Bree me apretó un poco más fuerte, con sus delgados brazos adornados con algunos artísticos tatuajes, tratando en vano de calmar mi tristeza.

—Yo te borro ese tatuaje, o te hago otro encima, lo transformo completamente, pero deja de llorar, por favor —acarició mis cabellos tratando de tranquilizarme—. Se te correrá todo el maquillaje y me veré obligada a maquillarte yo, con mis sombras negras y labial rojo sangre —sonreí un poco en medio del llanto.

— ¡No, gracias! Ya me maquillo yo solita —me limpié el rímel que seguro manchaba mis mejillas—. Ya he tenido experiencias con tu forma de maquillar.

Nos reímos, aunque de mis ojos seguían saliendo lágrimas sin control. Estuvimos unos segundos en silencio. Bree examinaba la portada de la revista meditabundamente.

— ¡Se me ha ocurrido una idea! ¿Qué tal si averiguo su dirección, lo secuestro, lo amarro y lo amordazo y le tatúo en su pene tu nombre? ¡Le dolerá como si estuviera en el infierno! Podría filmar cada segundo para ti —murmuró refinando su plan—. Y cada vez que tenga una erección, se acordará de ti.

— ¿Harías eso por mí? —comencé a reírme con sus ocurrencias.

— ¡Claro! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga y nadie hace llorar a mi mejor amiga! —al ver que estaba medio riendo medio llorando, me llevó hasta las sillas negras de un costado y nos sentamos. Ya no tenía que consolarme tan arduamente.

— ¿Ya estás más calmada? —asentí. Me sonrió y comenzó hojear la revista, mirando las páginas con un gesto extraño en la boca—. No hay fotos de ellos dos juntos.

—Eso no me dice nada —me tapé la cara con las manos—. Se casará, tendrán hermosos hijos de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, serán felices por siempre y yo siempre seré la idiota que sólo lo confundió en su adolescencia, maldita sea —me enfurecí de pronto—. Maldita sea esa perra, maldito sea él.

—Ve a hablar con él —me aconsejó—. Mira, hay una foto del hospital donde trabaja —me señaló la fotografía con su dedo índice—. Ve habla con él, grítale, golpéalo, dile que es un asno, idiota, patán y cabrón y que no quieres verlo más en tu vida.

— ¿Después de diez años? ¡Va a creer que estoy loca! —dije desanimada, al tiempo que se escuchaba la campanilla que anunciaba un nuevo cliente. Bajé la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro en la siguiente frase. No necesitaba que algún desconocido supiera mis intimidades—. De hecho, estoy loca por seguir pensando en él y soñando con él y queriéndolo de esa manera tan…

—O tal vez no tengas que ir hasta donde trabaja —me interrumpió mi mejor amiga de pronto.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —levanté la vista y vi que sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta, iba a darme la vuelta para mirar cuando una voz cantarina y una risa frustrada y seca llenaron mis oídos.

Oh, no.

Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí.

No.

Dios no podía odiarme tanto.

—No puedes apostar contra mí, Edward —esa era la voz de Alice, mi ex mejor amiga, perfectamente clara.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí. Cumpliré la maldita apuesta, enana —esa risa otra vez. No la risa de felicidad, sino la que utilizaba cuando estaba frustrado.

—Edward —musité. Tragué en seco, sin atreverme a mover un solo músculo.

* * *

**(1) **_Signo del infinito:_ Lo pasan en Matemáticas (Y te torturan con eso en los conjuntos). Es como un ocho acostado. En el fics traté de darle el significado de eternidad.

**(2)** Nombre de la primera tienda de tatuajes de Katerine Von Drachenberg, me gustó el nombre y lo tomé para el Fics. (Me encanta esa mujer, adoraría que me hiciera un tatuaje)

* * *

**Eso es todo. Espero sinceramente que les guste el fics y hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**

**¿Review's?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anoche me robé a Edward... pero los personajes siguen siendo propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los robo un ratito para que ustedes y yo disfrutemos de un Fics. **

* * *

**Never Too Late **

* * *

No tenía ningún sentido que Edward acabara de entrar en una tienda de tatuajes en el centro de la ciudad. Él era un médico reconocido, no un chico rebelde y no tenía nada que hacer en un lugar como este. Seguramente mi imaginación estaba haciendo de las suyas, y las personas que estaban a mis espaldas eran solo una pareja motoristas dispuestos a tatuarse algún símbolo de su libertad, un gran dragón escupiendo fuego o algo por el estilo.

Por supuesto mis esperanzas fueron hechas trizas cuando oí nuevamente la voz de Edward, mucho más clara que en mis pálidos recuerdos o en los sueños que tenía constantemente con él.

— Recuerda que yo elijo el tatuaje _— él _parecía nervioso. _—_ Tú eres capaz de elegir un unicornio rosado.

— ¡Pero yo elijo qué lugar de tu codiciado cuerpo será cruelmente marcado! ¡Sino no tiene ninguna gracia! — imaginé que Alice estaba dando saltitos mientras aplaudía. Sonreí cuando escuché como batía las palmas y una nueva risa frustrada acompañaba ese sonido. — Me pregunto en qué lugar dolerá más. Me han dicho que cuando la aguja choca contra el hueso, ¿será verdad?

— ¿De verdad eres mi hermana? — la voz de _él _estaba falsamente ofendida.

— Tonto — replicó ella mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Elevé la cabeza hasta dar con Bree que intercambiaba la mirada entre las dos personas que estaban hablando y mi cuerpo tembloroso. Me hizo un gesto que significaba que no sabía qué hacer, en respuesta a la mueca desesperada que hice y deseé poder se invisible en ese momento para poder huir sin tener que enfrentarme a mi pasado, o como mínimo que la tierra se abriera bajo mis pies y me tragara.

Bree carraspeó haciéndose notar, antes de hablar.

— ¡Bienvenidos al Sin City Tattoo! — dijo amablemente, como la buena anfitriona que era. — ¿Quién es el afortunado que se tatuará conmigo?

— Mi hermano, Edward — la voz de Alice denotaba que seguía siendo esa persona alegre. — Por cierto, yo soy Alice Cullen.

— Bree Tanner, un gusto — hubo un pequeño silencio en el cual me armé de un valor que no poseía.

— Tengo que irme, Bree. Nos vemos más tarde — hablé a la carrerilla. Me paré e intenté huir, sin embargo cuando di la vuelta, mis ojos dieron con unos hermosos ojos verdes y quedé paralizada.

— ¿Bella? — me observaba con la confusión pintada en su rostro. Parecía que acababa de ver a un fantasma. Internamente, me pregunté si yo tendría la misma expresión.

— Edward. — ataqué mi labio inferior con mis dientes, hecha un manojo de nervios.

Escuchar su voz o ver una fotografía de él en una revista, no era nada en comparación con ver sus ojos fijos en los míos. Quedé hipnotizada con su mirada siempre tan profunda, y guiada por ese mismo encandilamiento recorrí cada plano de su perfecto rostro. Estaba casi igual a como yo recordaba, el cabello castaño cobrizo rebelde y de aspecto suave, aunque sus facciones estaban un poco más endurecidas evidenciando el paso del tiempo. Su cuerpo también había cambiado un poco, estaba más musculoso, pero seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto desgarbado y sexy de cuando éramos novios.

— ¿Bella? — Alice se fijó en mi presencia sacándome de la tensa burbuja en la que la presencia de Edward me había dejado envuelta. — ¡Bella! — me saltó encima, abrazándome eufórica. — ¡Tanto tiempo! ¡Estás muy guapa! ¡Oh, Dios, Bella! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

— Hola, Allie — no pude evitar el apodo cariñoso que escapó de mis labios sin miramientos. La abracé y suspiré feliz, a pesar de que mis ojos no perdían de vista a su hermano. — Yo… yo también te he extrañado.

— Pues no se nota — se separó y se cruzó de brazos, simulando enojo. — No he sabido nada de ti en años, desapareciste de la nada y de pronto no sabía donde encontrarte. Deberías haber llamado, o como mínimo contestado mis llamadas — hizo un puchero. — ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte y tú también, no creas que te escaparás de decirme qué ha sido de ti todos estos años! Debes aceptar ir a tomar un café conmigo algún día.

— Claro, cuando quieras — volví a darle un abrazo. — Siento mucho haberme ido así de Forks, pero habían demasiados recuerdos en ese pueblo como para esperar a que iniciaran las clases en la universidad para irme.

Edward me miró alzando una ceja. Negó con la cabeza y botó aire bruscamente por la nariz.

— ¿Te molestó algo, Edw… Cullen? — traté con todas mis fuerzas de que mis palabras fueran frías.

— No, para nada — había un feroz sarcasmo en su tono. Su boca formaba una línea recta, demostrando su disgusto. — Es sólo que no puedo creer que seas tan cínica.

— ¿Cínica yo? — la ira recorrió mis venas como un veneno. Avancé esquivando a Bree, que trababa de pararme bloqueándome el paso y aproveché de quitarle la revista de las manos. — ¡Tú eres el maldito cínico, Edward Cullen! — estampé la revista contra su pecho lo más fuerte que pude. — ¿Así que fui una simple confusión adolescente para ti? ¿Te separé de la hermosa y perfecta Tanya, no?

— ¿De que hablas? — sus cejas parecía que se tocarían en cualquier momento.

Alice y Bree no decían nada. Estaba contemplando la escena en silencio y enviándose nerviosas miradas. Si no hubiera estado tan furiosa me hubiera reído de lo parecidas que eran. Pequeñitas, hiperactivas y mis mejores amigas.

— ¡Cuida lo que tu oxigenada noviecita diga a la prensa sobre mí o lo que sucedió en Forks! — pasé por su lado dispuesta a marcharme, pero me lo impidió sosteniendo mi muñeca. Su toqué hizo que mi piel hormigueara. — ¡Suéltame!

— ¿De qué novia hablas? ¿De Tanya? — me pegó un poco más contra su cuerpo. Mi corazón latía fuerte por la cercanía.

— ¿Tienes otra? Porque no creo que esté muy contenta de ver en todas las revistas el gran anillo de diamantes que le diste a esa zorra. — me solté de su agarré y me dirigí a la salida. — Por cierto, felicidades por la boda, espero que sean tan felices como lo pueden ser dos hedonistas sin corazón.

Salí corriendo del local, con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas que ya no podía controlar, mientras sentía tres voces distintas gritando mi nombre. No les hice caso, lo único que quería era desaparecer del universo, que un rayo cayera del cielo y acabara con mi patética existencia en ese mismo instante.

Apagué mi celular, para que nadie me molestara, sabiendo que Bree no tardaría en comenzar a llamarme insistentemente, una y otra vez.

Estuve vagando por las calles por horas, caminando lentamente, tratando de poner en orden mis ideas. De esta forma, llegué hasta un parque donde me senté en una baquita, con la vista fija en una fuente y el agua que salía a borbotones de ella y era impulsada hacia arriba. Realmente no estaba viendo el agua, sino que esta perdida en mis pensamientos. Sabía que debería estar llena de odio contra Edward, pero sólo podía sentir un ligero rencor por el sufrimiento que me había causado por aquellos largos diez años. Mi corazón aletargado y herido aun lo amaba y no sabía qué podía hacer contra eso.

Cuando comenzó a atardecer decidí volver a casa. Encendí el celular nuevamente, cuando llegué al edificio donde vivía, y vi que tenía más de veinte llamadas perdidas todas correspondientes a Bree. La telefoneé para decirle que estaba bien y llegando a casa.

Me subí en el ascensor suspirando. Apreté el número cinco, correspondiente al piso en el que vivía y esperé. Cuando estuve en el pasillo, fuera del ascensor, me di la media vuelva dispuesta a volver a la segura caja de metal, pero las puertas ya estaban cerradas.

Maldije, por lo bajo, mi suerte.

El motivo de mi reacción tenía nombre y apellido y estaba recostado desganadamente al lado de la puerta de mi departamento, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

Con un suspiro resignado, me encaminé por el pasillo, cuadrando los hombros, lista para defenderme de sus palabras, posiblemente hirientes.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te dio mi dirección? — fruncí el ceño con enojo. — Vete de aquí, Cullen — traté de pasar y abrir la puerta, pero me lo impidió. — Déjame entrar y vete.

— No — me puso sus manos firmemente sobre ambos hombros y me mantuvo frente a sus ojos. — No hasta que hablemos.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Invitarme a tu boda? — ironicé. — La respuesta es no, no quiero ir a tu boda con la oxigenada de Tanya.

— ¡Yo no me voy a casar! — abrí la boca para hablar pero él me interrumpió. — Lo que dice esa revista es mentira. No sé en qué dimensión paralela viva Tanya como para andar divulgando que me casaré con ella, pero créeme que nunca me ataría a una mujer tan falsa, vil y poco interesante como ella.

— Pero… la revista dice… — traté de contraatacar.

— Simple cotilleo estúpido. Sinceramente creí que eras más inteligente y no leías ese tipo de revistas faranduleras — hizo una mueca. — Alice me dijo que algo así pasaría cuando atendí a Tanya en mi consulta y no le creí — no me atreví a interrumpirlo esta vez. Lo que estaba diciendo me importaba más de lo que era prudente. — Si te interesa, ni siquiera soy cirujano estético como dice esa revista, ella fingió necesitar una operación a un tendón y me visitó en mi consulta. Todo el rumor nació a causa de eso. Alguien de la prensa se enteró de que nos conocíamos desde niños y Tanya se aprovechó de eso para crear toda esta farsa.

— ¿No te vas a casar? — sentí como un peso se desvanecía de mis hombros y pude respirar con más normalidad.

— No, la única mujer a la que he amado y con la que me casaría no me ama y me corrió de su lado sin mayor explicación.

— ¿Quién…? — la pregunta escapó de mis labios antes de controlarme y guardar silencio.

_¿Quién podía ser tan tonta como para tener el amor de Edward y alejarlo de su lado?_ Sin duda, si él me amara no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

— ¡Bella, no seas cínica, por favor! — me soltó al fin y se alejó unos pasos de mí.

— ¡Deja de insultarme y explícate! — Exclamé. Me recargué en la puerta, cansada.

Esperé su respuesta, pero antes de que alcanzara a decir una sola palabra, una de las puertas del pasillo se abrió dejando ver a una de mis vecinas que nos miraba con enojo. Estaba envuelta en una bata celeste y su cabello castaño con algunas canas estaba recogido en un moño desprolijo. Apenas esa puerta se abrió, dos más le siguieron. Mis vecinos seguro que estaban espiando desde los ojos de sus puertas y ahora desvergonzadamente salían a curiosear mejor. Esto era lo último que me faltaba para cellar con broche de oro el maldito día.

— Isabella, querida ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? — inquirió la primera señora que había salido. Le dio una larga y lujuriosa mirada a Edward y luego volvió su vista hacia mí. — Discute con tu novio en tu departamento, muchacha.

— Yo no discutiría con semejante bombón, sino que lo llevaría directo a mi cama — apreté lo puños cuando oí ese comentario, dicho por una de las hijas de un regordete caballero que vivía a dos departamentos del mío.

Edward rió entre dientes y miró a la muchacha claramente divertido. La chica era menor que nosotros por unos años, y parecía estar comiéndoselo con una mirada procaz. Fruncí el ceño, completamente celosa.

— Vamos, entra con tu noviecito y deja de hacer escenas Isabella, no quisiera tener que plantar un reclamo contra ti, querida.

— La señora tiene razón, Bella. ¿No me vas a dejar entrar? — la sonrisa divertida de su rostro me irritó. No quería dejarlo entrar en mi departamento, pues sabía que ahora tendría un recuerdo de él en el lugar y eso de deprimiría cuando él se marchara. —Debemos de estar haciendo una escena no muy entretenida para tus vecinos.

— Entra — resignada, abrí la puerta, lo dejé pasar y cerré rápidamente. No lo invité a entrar hasta el living, sino que me quedé en la puerta, esperando. — Ya estás adentro. ¿Contento?

— Es un sentimiento demasiado ajeno a mí — espetó duramente. Su humor había cambiado de pronto.

— ¿Qué quieres, Edward? Sólo dices palabras que me confunden. Hablas como si lo que pasó en Forks entre nosotros fuera muy distinto a lo que yo recuerdo que sucedió — hice un sonido de frustración con la garganta.

— Bella, tú me dejaste en Forks, cuando éramos novios. ¿O ya lo olvidaste? — nuevamente cuando fui a hablar me interrumpió. — Y ahora te crees con el derecho de reclamarme mi supuesta boda con Tanya. El que debe hacer la pregunta de qué es lo que quieres de mí debo ser yo.

— Yo no terminé contigo. Fuiste tú el que no contestaste mis llamadas por semanas — lo apunté con un dedo. —Fuiste tú el que desapareció de Forks como si la tierra se hubiese abierto y te hubiera tragado. Fuiste tú el que se marchó sin explicación alguna, sin importarle mis sentimientos.

— ¡Deja de mentir! — negó con la cabeza. — Lo único que vine a hacer aquí fue a perder mi tiempo. Tenía la esperanza de que me dijeras que al menos habías valorado un poco nuestra relación, que reaccionaste así con los rumores de matrimonio porque te importo todavía — apartó mi cuerpo de la puerta y la abrió. — Pero veo que eran esperanzas vanas. Adiós, Bella.

— ¡Espera! — tomé su brazo. A pesar de llevar un suéter manga larga el contacto me provocó un ligero escalofrío. — Esto es en serio, Edward. No entiendo de qué hablas. Tú me dejaste a mí… después de… de haber hecho el amor — el sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas. — Te fuiste a Harvard, olvidando todos nuestros planes.

— ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria? — su voz estaba vacía y sin luz. — Vamos mi departamento.

— ¿Para qué? — exigí saber. Alcé el mentón, desafiante.

— Tengo algo que quizás te recuerde que fuiste tú la que acabó con todo.

Estaba hecha un lío. Mi enfado se desvaneció. Las palabras de Edward parecían sinceras y llenas de dolor, como si de verdad hubiera sido yo la que lo abandonó, por lo que con la curiosidad como consejera lo seguí hasta el estacionamiento, donde estaba un impresionante Volvo plateado, ultimo modelo, estacionado.

— Deberías cambiar de color algún día — comenté mientras me montaba y abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. La moto que tenía cuando éramos novios era del mismo tono plateado brillante y elegante.

— Me gustan los coches plateados — respondió tenso.

— Y veloces — agregué con aprensión, viendo el velocímetro.

Condujo a toda velocidad. Sus hábitos de manejo no habían cambiado en absoluto. Con su alocada manera de conducir llegamos muy rápido a un edificio de departamentos bastante grande y lujoso, ubicado en el barrio más acomodado de la ciudad.

Subimos hasta el piso diez y me di cuenta de que todo el piso lo ocupaba un solo departamento. El de Edward. Seguro que seguía siendo millonario, y ahora mucho más con su bien remunerada profesión. Yo en cambio vivía con el sueldo de profesora y a veces me costaba llegar a fin de mes con dinero en los bolsillos. Sin duda Edward había hecho sus elecciones basándose en su estabilidad económica y casi lo entendí… si no fuera tan egoísta y aun deseara su amor, lo hubiera comprendido del todo.

— Ten— dijo de pronto. No me había dando cuenta de que ya estábamos dentro de su departamento. Miré a mi alrededor deslumbrada. Era enorme, con muebles hermosos y decorado, en tonos neutros, con mucha elegancia.

— ¿Qué es esto?— farfullé confundida, viendo que me tendía un papel blanco, algo arrugando.

— Lo reconocerás enseguida — lo tomé con desconfianza, lo desdoblé y me puse a leer.

_Lo siento, Edward. Lo nuestro se tiene que acabar. _

_Me cansé del juego de la chica mala de Forks. _

_Lo que pasó entre nosotros no significa nada para mí, creí amarte, pero el incidente con Charlie me hizo abrir los ojos. No eres lo que quiero para mi vida._

_No me llames. No me busques más._

_Bella_

Levanté los ojos de aquella cruel y fría carta con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Sentía el corazón apretado y un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar.

— ¿Por qué… por qué conservaste… esto? — pregunté sin saber que decir. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

— Un recordatorio de por qué no podía salir corriendo, tomar mi moto e ir a buscarte — apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. — Ha servido — sonrió con tristeza. — Tú no me querías a tú lado y lo respeto.

— Yo no escribí esto — murmuré. — Yo… no soy así de cruel. Edward, te juro que jamás te hubiera escrito una carta así.

Las piezas del puzzle cayeron una tras otra, encajando completamente en el cuadro, para darme una visión global de lo que él creía que había sucedido en Forks. Ahora sus palabras tenían tanto sentido. Él creía que yo no le amaba. Ahora podía entender sus reacciones de aquel día y el por qué cuando lo había llamado una y otra vez hacia diez años, no había contestado el teléfono.

— Es tu letra, Bella — pasó sus manos por su rebelde cabello y lo desordenó más. — Somos adultos ahora, no es necesario que finjas o que mientas. Entiendo que no quisieras seguir conmigo a tu lado y que éramos muy jóvenes e impulsivos — traté de hablar, pero él me interrumpió y puso un dedo sobre mis labios. — Sé que quizás no quisiste ser cruel, sólo pusiste lo que sentías, y entiendo eso o al menos lo intento. No te guardo rencor, para nada. Es sólo que… tus palabras de hoy dolieron, de verdad. Y la forma en la que me mirabas, como si me odiaras…

— Yo no escribí esto — repetí, interrumpiendo su discurso y apartando su mano de mi boca, cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrar los míos. — Y jamás te miraría con odio.

— Bella, no me mientas…

— ¡No te estoy mintiendo! — pegué una patada al suelo, totalmente frustrada al ver que él no estaba creyendo en mis palabras. Las lágrimas se desbordaron desde la comisura de mis ojos.

— Aun haces eso cuando no te presto la atención suficiente — se rió entre dientes.

— No es un momento para reír, Edward — me dejé caer en el piso, ignorando los mullidos sillones y sillas que nos rodeaban, y apoyé mi espalda en la pared.

— Tienes razón — se sentó a mi lado en el suelo. Una de sus manos limpió las lágrimas de mi mejilla derecha. Me estremecí ante su contacto. — Si tú no escribiste esto, ¿Quién fue?

— No lo sé — examiné la letra con cuidado y me di cuenta de que era muy parecida a la mía, pero tenía sutiles diferencias. Había arcos y trazos que yo no dibujaba de esa forma, sino que más torpemente, casi siempre de forma temblorosa. — Mira. — señalé la palabra "_significa_" y recorrí con mis dedos cada letra. — Los puntos sobre la i, parecen más un acento, solía hacer un círculo sobre ellas en ese tiempo.

— Es verdad — entrecerró los ojos. — Creí que simplemente habías cambiado la letra.

— Edward Cullen, dime la verdad — apartó la vista de la misiva y me miró con agudeza. — ¿Crees de verdad que te estoy mintiendo y escribí esta carta?

Se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

— Es difícil para mí todo esto — me quitó el papel y lo releyó. — He tenido estas palabras grabadas a fuego en la mente por años. He pensando durante diez años que no me querías, que para ti sólo fui un juego, que jamás me amaste. Huí de Forks porque no quería verte a los ojos y ver reflejados en ellos todos los sentimientos que habías expresado en este pedazo de papel y que se clavaron como cuchillos en mi pecho — su hermosa mirada se volvió a trabar con la mía. Había tanto dolor en sus mares verdes que volví a derramar lágrimas. — No sé qué creer. Me cuesta pensar que me estés mintiendo ahora, veo la sinceridad en tus ojos, pero también está el miedo de que todo sea como años atrás. Además, si tú no escribiste esto, — agitó el pequeño y arrugado papel — tiene que haber alguien que lo haya hecho, pero, ¿Quién? ¿Quién nos querría separar de esta forma?

Lo pensé unos segundos y dos nombres vinieron a mi cabeza casi de inmediato.

— Se me ocurren dos nombres — respondí. — Charlie y Carlisle.

— ¿Mi padre? — Negó con la cabeza. — No creo que haya sido él. No puede haber sido él.

Recordé como nuestros padres se oponían nuestra relación.

— Él quería que fueras a Harvard y yo te lo estaba impidiendo. Iríamos a Dartmouth, y no estudiarías medicina, sólo por estar conmigo — sonreí cuando recordé nuestros planes. — Íbamos a tener un departamento para los dos, y trabajaríamos medio tiempo, para que nos quedara algo de espacio para nosotros y los estudios — mi sonrisa se desvaneció de pronto. — A tus padres no les agradaba mucho la idea de que desperdiciaras la oportunidad de estar en Harvard, sólo por llevar una simple vida a mi lado.

— Ciencias biológicas era una buena opción, después de todo terminaría haciendo las asignaturas que faltaban para titularme de doctor. Y estaría contigo, eso era lo único importante — soltó un gruñido y se tapó la cara con las manos. Un nuevo silencio nos envolvió. — ¿Qué me dices de Charlie? — espetó de pronto. No dije nada y lo dejé exponer sus ideas. — Me encontró en la cama contigo, no creo ser su persona favorita en el mundo. Me odiaba porque creía que te estaba corrompiendo, que te hacía ser rebelde.

— Edward, me corrompiste. — miré inocentemente su cara.

— A ti te gustaba, no finjas. — comentó con mejor humor.

Bajé la vista y mis ojos se volvieron a topar con el papel, borrando todo mi buen genio, a Edward pareció ocurrirle lo mismo.

— ¿Y si fueron ambos?

— ¿O ninguno de ellos?

— ¿Seguirás creyendo que escribí esa carta, no? — me paré del suelo con algo de dificultad. No contestó y eso me bastó para encaminarme hacia la puerta. — A pesar de todo este tiempo, pensé que me conocías, incluso mejor de lo que me conoce Bree o Alice.

— ¡No te vayas! — me pidió dándome alcance y tomando mi mano. — Debes entenderme. Han sido muchas emociones en un día. No pensé volver a verte nunca más y de pronto estabas ahí, — su voz se fue apagando poco a poco. Su mirada estaba clavada en la mía. — en aquella tienda de tatuajes…

— ¡Es cierto! ¿Qué hacías en una tienda de tatuajes? — inquirí nerviosa por su proximidad. Estaba buscando desesperadamente la forma de evadir el tema principal y salir corriendo del lugar para refugiarme en mi cómoda rutina.

— Una apuesta con Alice. Dijo que Tanya haría algo como anunciar un falso compromiso conmigo a la prensa y yo dije que no. Por supuesto, Alice tenía razón y tuve que hacerme un tatuaje. — hizo un mohín de dolor mientras se encogía de hombros. — Tu amiga es un poco brusca, ¿Sabías?

— Seguro se ensañó contigo. — me mordí el labio inferior con algo de remordimiento. — Según lo que ella sabe tú me dejaste tirada en Forks después de nuestra primera vez. No es tu fans numero uno, como podrás imaginar.

— Seguro — un largo e incomodo silencio siguió a sus palabras.

— Creo que debería irme — anuncié en un suspiro.

— Te llevo a casa. — se ofreció.

— No es necesario — no quería pasar más tiempo a solas con él. Me sentía en serio peligro de volver a caer rendida ante él.

— Por favor, Bella. Yo te traje, yo te llevo. — abrió la puerta para que ambos saliéramos, rumbo al estacionamiento.

No pude discutir con él. Era completamente inútil y lo sabía. Siempre se salía con la suya.

— Ya está en su casa, señorita — me informó estacionándose frente mi edificio.

— Gracias, Edward. — Abrí la puerta del auto.

— ¿Bella? — Me giré encontrando su rostro demasiado cerca del mío. — Que duermas bien.

— Tú, igual. — Le deseé, entonces, en un movimiento que me sorprendió, se inclinó y sus labios rozaron los míos muy suavemente. Fue sólo un roce, pero hizo que cada nervio de mi cuerpo temblara y la cordura escapara muy lejos de mí.

Inmediatamente, como si de imanes se tratara, nuestros labios se unieron en un beso fuerte y decidido, casi desesperado. Cerré mis ojos y sentí sus manos sostener mi rostro firmemente. Por mi parte envolví un brazo en su cuello, y mis dedos se filtraron en su pelo.

Probé la suavidad de sus labios una y otra vez, deleitándome en las sensaciones placenteras que me recorrían. Él se encargó de profundizar el beso, delineando con su lengua mi labio inferior. Le di un total acceso a mi boca, acaba de caer rendida ante él y ya nada podía hacer. Sabía que solamente bastaría un leve contacto con él para que todos mis sentimientos se desbordaran como estaba sucediendo.

En un súbito movimiento, Edward me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo hacia sí, tratando de sentarme en sus piernas, pero el manubrio nos lo impidió. Me reí en medio del beso y poco a poco nos fuimos separando. Él también reía suavemente.

— Esto era más fácil en la moto — apoyó su frente contra la mía, aun sosteniendo mi cara entre sus manos.

— Yo… debo subir — me separé de él unos centímetros. Estaba muy confusa.

— Ve — soltó mi rostro renuentemente, no sin antes dejar un beso casto sobre mis labios.

Me bajé del auto algo mareada. Me tambaleé ligeramente subiendo la escalinata de la entrada, por lo que tuve que apoyarme unos segundo en la pared antes de subir hasta mi departamento, donde Bree me esperaba totalmente ansiosa.

— ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estabas? — saltó a abrazarme.

— Con Edward, y todo es tu culpa, tatuadora del mal — la encaré nada más entrar. — No puedo creer que le hayas dado la dirección a Edward y además mi número de celular.

— Se las di a Alice, no a ese — dijo con desprecio.

— ¿Y crees que Alice no le dará mi dirección a su hermano? — Revolví su pelo antes de dejarme caer en un sillón. — ¿Sabes? No tenías que destrozar la piel de Edward por mí.

— ¿Te dijo algo? — me puso una carita completamente inocente. Sin duda, se parecía a Alice y sabía manejarme. — Debería agradecer que no perpetré mis planes originales por respeto a Alice.

— Dijo que eres un poco brusca.

— Por cierto, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hacías con él?

Suspiré pesadamente mientras le contaba todo lo sucedido, desde el momento en el que llegué al departamento encontrándolo esperándome, hasta el momento en el que me mostró aquella carta que yo no había escrito. También le hablé de mis sospechas sobre Charlie y Carlisle. Lo único que oculté fue el último acontecimiento. Sabía que Bree me saltaría al cuello si se enteraba.

— ¿No has considerado que te puede estar mintiendo?

— Cada segundo, pero Bree… — busqué las palabras adecuadas. — Tendrías que haber visto su rostro, sus ojos. Había tanta pena, dudas y miedo… Algo me dice que está diciendo la verdad. Además tiene sentido, Edward siempre respetaba mis decisiones sin rechistar y yo soy muy insegura. Para mí jamás tuvo sentido que Edward dejara a Tanya por mí, y Charlie lo sabía.

No seguimos discutiendo, sino que simplemente nos quedamos en silencio, aunque podía palpar la desaprobación de Bree en el aire.

Los días que siguieron a aquella noche fueron extraños. No busqué a Edward por miedo a que sucediera lo mismo que había sucedido diez años atrás, por lo que esperé a que él me telefoneara, si es que quería volver a verme, y la verdad estuve muy decepcionada, pues no recibí ni siquiera una llamada hasta el tercer día. Me juró que había deseado llamarme, pero que había estado de turno dos días seguidos en el hospital y estaba hecho polvo como para llamarme. Ese mismo día me invitó a su departamento y acepté sin dudarlo un segundo.

Definitivamente esta rendida ante él y total y absolutamente desesperada por su compañía.

Así comenzó una extraña rutina. Durante las dos semanas que siguieron a nuestro encuentro en la tienda de Bree comenzamos vernos un día sí y otro no. Cuando no nos podíamos ver, nos mandábamos mensajes de texto o hablábamos por teléfono. Por lo general yo iba a su casa y cocinábamos entre los dos u ordenábamos comida, la cual era sólo el acompañamiento para nuestras charlas que iban desde el tema más trivial hasta las discusiones más profundas que habíamos tenido nunca.

Poco a poco comencé a conocer al nuevo Edward. Ya no era un chiquillo con aires de rebeldía, pero seguía conservando aquel aire despreocupado de aquellos días. Había madurado mucho en aquellos diez años.

No habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema de nuestro noviazgo, y posterior separación, por eso cuando llevábamos una semana viéndonos nuevamente, me sorprendieron sus palabras.

— ¿Crees que si hubiéramos seguido juntos estando en la Universidad, hubiera resultado?

— No lo sé. — lo pensé unos minutos. — Éramos muy inmaduros, pero supongo que hubiéramos aprendido a madurar cuando viéramos las facturas del agua, la luz y el gas — Su risa me distrajo un segundo. Era agradable oírlo reír, me contagiaba con su buen ánimo. — Nos hubiera costado un poco adecuarnos a estudiar, trabajar y llevar una casa, pero supongo que…

— Hubiéramos sido muy felices. — completó él. Asentí, totalmente de acuerdo.

No volvimos a decir nada, sobre un supuesto pasado o futuro juntos, después de esa breve charla.

En esas dos semanas no nos volvimos a besar, ni mencionamos aquel beso que nos dimos en su coche, parecía que ambos teníamos miedo de pisar ese terreno minado. Aun así, nuestra relación se daba fácil y sin ningún tropiezo. Era muy fácil hablar con él, bromear y reír. Con él podía ser yo misma sin ningún tipo de miedo y me gustaba, me hacía sentir libre y feliz.

Cada día me mostraba más ansiosa por verlo y sabía que eso era peligroso, pues me estaba enamorando de él más que antes, reafirmando mis sentimientos y no tenía idea de qué era lo que buscaba Edward, si una amistad o algo más y me aterraba la respuesta a esas preguntas.

— Bien, eso es todo por hoy — le dije a los alumnos que estaban tomando apuntes de lo que había anotado en la pizarra. — Pueden retirarse.

Ordené mis cosas con rapidez y salí disparada hasta mi oficina para dejar los trabajos que me habían entregado y buscar mi bolso. El día de hoy iría a casa de Edward nuevamente. No lo había visto durante dos días pues estaba de turno y él se tomaba su trabajo en el quirófano muy en serio.

— ¡Me voy! — le anuncié a la carrerilla a mi secretaria la cual se rió un poco de mi entusiasmo y me deseó suerte. Supuse que jamás me había visto tan feliz como en las últimas dos semanas.

— Te estaba esperando. — me dijo Edward cuando llegué a su departamento y toqué la puerta tímidamente. Me dio un beso tibio en la mejilla y me estremecí. Esto ya era rutina, sus labios se sentían como una corriente eléctrica sobre mi piel.

— Hola — le saludé tratando de apartar la mirada de su cuerpo. Llevaba ropa informal, un jeans azul y una camisa blanca, la cual estaba casi totalmente tapada por un delantal blanco también.

— Estoy cocinando para ti — me explicó al ver cómo alzaba una ceja ante su atuendo.

— Eso tengo que verlo — bromeé. Me senté en uno de los cómodos sillones, dejando mi chaqueta y mi bolso sobre el brazo del sillón, en el proceso. — La última vez que cocinaste algo para mí, casi quemas mi casa.

Reí ante el recuerdo de su cara de decepción al ver toda la masa de la pizza que había estado cocinando toda una tarde, totalmente quemada, y el queso derretido sobre la lata del horno.

— ¡Hey! No me recuerdes eso — su risa fue melodiosa y alegre. Me empapé en la sensación que causaba en mí el oírlo. — ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Vino, whisky?

— No me digas que has dejado la cerveza, al fin — me burlé. — Te estás convirtiendo en todo un snob ¿O qué?

— Por supuesto que no — se ofendió falsamente. — ¿Quieres una cerveza, entonces?

— Siempre, querido — dije sin pensar. Él se tensó un poco cuando lo llamé así, pero se recuperó y se perdió entre unas de las puertas, para volver unos minutos más tarde con dos botellas de cerveza. Me tendió una. — Gracias.

— Nuestra cena estará lista en unos minutos. — anunció dándole un gran sorbo a su bebida.

— ¿Qué tienes allí, en tu cocina? ¿Un ejercito de Chefs?

— Un libro de cocina que me obsequió mi madre y que por primera vez uso — reconoció. — Antes simplemente llenaba el refrigerador de comida congelada, de esa que metes en el microondas y está lista en cinco minutos. Pero no puedo torturar el paladar de mi invitada favorita de esa forma.

— Me halagas — me paré de mi asiento y lo seguí hasta la cocina. Jamás dejaba de sorprenderme el mirar aquel lugar, ya había entrado allí antes, pero siempre causaba impresión en mí tanta sofisticación.

— Supongo que esto está listo — murmuró examinando algo en una olla.

— ¿Puedo ver? — pregunté curiosa.

— No, claro que no, tú eres mi invitada y te atenderé como corresponde. Ya has cocinado lo suficiente para mí en las últimas semanas — manipuló algo torpemente una cuchara de palo y revolvió el contenido de una olla mientras hablaba.

Me paré tratando de no hacer ruido con los tacos, por lo que caminé de puntillas y espié sobre su hombro poniendo en puntas de pie. El contenido de la olla era un gran y apetecible filete con una guarnición de papas, que se veía realmente muy sabrosas.

— Eres una tramposa — me acusó riendo. Se dio la vuelta y sus ojos ejercieron todo su poder sobre mí.

Nuestras bocas estaban a solo unos milímetros de distancia. Sentía su respiración sobre mi rostro y su maravilloso aliento. Su cercanía me aturdía, me deslumbraba…

Fue sólo un segundo, en el que sus ojos, que estaban fijos en mis ojos se desviaron hasta mi boca, lo que necesité para saber que ambos deseábamos este beso. Humedecí mis labios, una clara invitación a que se acercara y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar…

Su boca cubrió la mía con lentitud y suavidad. No hice nada por evitarlo, pues deseaba ese contacto desde hace semanas. Muy lentamente comenzó a mover sus labios, separando los míos, pellizcando mi labio inferior entre los suyos, logrando que cada roce de su piel tibia enviara pequeñas descargas eléctricas por la sensible piel de mis labios.

Era un beso casto y suave. Sus manos me atrajeron hacia sí y mis brazos volaron hasta sus hombros, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. No quería dejarlo escapar nunca más y eso se reflejó en la forma en la que agarré su pelo entre mis dedos, jugando con él, masajeando su nunca con las yemas de mis dedos.

Sus labios eran más dulces de lo que los recordaba y mucho más suaves también.

Nos separamos para tomar aire, pero él jamás separó sus labios de mi piel, sino que se dedicó a depositar beso tras beso sobre mis mejillas y mentón, hasta decender por mi cuello, donde recorrió, rozando con la punta de su nariz, desde mi clavícula hasta el punto más sensible de mi cuello.

Volvió a subir, siguiendo el mismo camino que había efectuado ya, hasta volver a capturar mis labios. Este beso fue mucho más fuerte y decidido, su lengua se adentró en mi boca, profundizando nuestro contacto. Gemí en medio del beso y pude sentir como las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban, sonriendo ligeramente, satisfecho por las reacciones que causaba en mí.

Con sus manos en mi cintura, y las mías rodeando su cuello, comenzamos a caminar de espaldas, con pasos cortos e inseguros, hasta que la parte baja de mi espalda dio contra uno de los muebles empotrados a las paredes. Me sorprendí un poco cuando él me sostuvo con más firmeza y me subió encima de una mesa, con suma facilidad.

Traté de abrir mis piernas, para que él se acomodara entre ellas, pero la falda que llevaba puesta era demasiado angosta. Edward se encargó rápidamente del problema. Sus manos, de forma algo desesperada, arremangaron mi falda hasta dejarla más arriba de la mitad de mis muslos. Me estremecí ante el contacto de las manos frías de Edward contra mi piel desnuda. No acostumbraba a llevar medias, pues era muy torpe y siempre terminaban rotas sin que yo supiera muy bien por qué.

Cuando mi cuerpo estuvo más cerca de él, aproveché para rodearle la cintura con las piernas dejando su cuerpo pegado al mío por completo. Podía sentir cada músculo de su pecho y el latido desenfrenado de su corazón, que parecía estar casi igual de desbocado que el mío.

— Edward — su nombre escapó de mis labios cuando se separó y comenzó a acariciar mi cuello con sus dedos, deteniéndolos en el borde del cuello de mi camisa y volviendo a ascender. Me sentí desesperada porque me tocase más allá de la ropa. — Quítala.

No me importaron las consecuencias de mis palabras en ese momento. Lo único que quería era estar entre sus brazos.

No se hizo de rogar, por supuesto. Comenzó a desabrochar mi blusa, peleando con cada botón, pues parecía realmente ansioso. Cuando iba por la mitad, apartó hacia un costado mi blusa, dejando el hombro al descubierto y se quedó observando mi escote y la tela de mi sostén.

— Azul ¿Tenía que ser azul, verdad? — Levantó la mirada y creí que sus ojos estaban siendo consumidos por el fuego. — Eres mi perdición, Bella Swan.

Con algo de brusquedad tomó mi cara entre sus manos y volvió a besarme, y esta vez la pasión fue casi palpable. Habíamos prendido la llama de un mechero que no podía apagarse y simplemente nosotros no queríamos intentar siquiera aplacar la llama del deseo que corría por nuestras venas, a la misma velocidad que latían nuestros corazones.

Con algo de dificultad separé mis manos de su suave cabello y las llevé hasta su pecho. Lo recorrí un par de veces, y luego rodeé su cintura hasta dar con el nudo del delantal que llevaba puesto. Lo desanudé y volví a efectuar un recorrido por su cintura, tomando el delantal y tratando de sacarlo por su cabeza.

El mismo tiempo que me llevó quitarle el delantal, le bastó a Edward para terminar de desabrochar mi blusa y comenzar a apartarla de mi cuerpo. Cuando al fin la tuvo entre sus manos, dejándome semidesnuda frente a él, la lanzó hacia un costado y luego me sonrió con picardía antes de rodearme con sus brazos y soltar los broches del sostén también.

— Tu piel luce maravillosa con ese color, pero la prefiero… desnuda — susurró la ultima palabra en mi oído, causando que un escalofrío erizara mi piel.

Mientras sus manos rozaban y pellizcaban muy lenta y cuidadosamente mi pechos, sus labios se perdían por mis hombros, mordiendo de vez en cuando. Sabía que me quedarían algunas marchas, pero no me importó. Podía vivir con eso. Había algo sensual en ser marcada por Edward.

— Déjame… quitarte la… camisa — demandé luego de unos segundos.

— ¿Ansiosa? — preguntó cuando se apartó un poco. Su mirada viajaba por todo mi cuerpo, lo que me hizo adquirir un fuerte tono rojo en las mejillas. Su diversión ante esto era evidente. — Soy todo tuyo.

— ¿Sí? — me mordí el labio inferior y sonreí un poco. A mí también me gustaba jugar. Llevé mis manos hasta los botones de su pulcra camisa, pero en vez de desabotonarla, tiré de ella hacia los lados. Los botones salieron disparados en todas direcciones.

Alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, simplemente me ayudó a quitar la molesta prenda. El tenerlo así frente a mí, con el torso al descubierto, en medio de su cocina, era una de las experiencias más excitantes de mi vida. Había cambiado un poco durante esos diez años, su cuerpo no se notaba trabajado, pero si mucho más formado que cuando tenía dieciocho. Cada plano de su cuerpo era perfecto, pálido y parecía desprender un olor único, que me envolvía y me transportaba a un mundo donde sólo él y yo existíamos.

Pasé las puntas de mis dedos por cada línea de su pecho, trazando un mapa de él, memorizando la suavidad y la firmeza de su cuerpo. Él soltó un jadeo y me envolvió en sus brazos, y yo hice lo propio. Mis pechos se aplastaron contra su firme y musculoso pecho. Jadeamos ante la sensación que causó el sentir nuestros pechos unidos, uno contra el otro. Piel con piel.

En algún punto de nuestras caricias, Edward me bajó de la mesa y comenzó a quitar mi falda. Yo lo imité soltando el botón de sus jeans y bajando la cremallera. En el proceso rocé su erección, y él abandonó la tarea de desnudarme. Me sentí algo pagada de mi misma, y me aproveché de su debilidad.

Muy lentamente me alejé de él y yo misma me quité la falda. Estaba realmente avergonzada por comportarme así, y tratar de ser sensual por una vez en la vida. Edward me miró confuso cuando le lancé la falda a la cara, pero aún así la atrapó al vuelo. Luego, me acerqué hasta él, mordiendo mi labio inferior con nerviosismo, entonces, me puse de rodillas delante de él y bajé su pantalón.

Edward parecía sorprendido por mi desenfado, por lo que simplemente tiró el jeans con sus pies hacia atrás, quedando solamente con uno boxer de color negro frente a mí. Me di cuenta de que estaba sin zapatos y sin calcetines ya.

De rodillas aun, besé su abdomen y con mis manos acaricié suavemente el hueso que sobresalía de sus caderas. Pequeños espasmos recorrieron su abdomen, pero ninguno fue tan evidente como el que tuvo cuando deposité un beso en su cadera al tiempo que mi mano acariciaba su erección por sobre la tela del boxer.

Al parecer, eso fue suficiente para él. Lo había torturado demasiado, porque de un momento a otro me había tomado por los brazos y puesto de pie, pero no sólo eso, sino que con habilidad y rapidez me cargó por todo su departamento hasta su dormitorio.

No me fijé en nada a mi alrededor, solamente fui conciente de que la luz se encendía y que mi espalda estaba recostada en una superficie suave y blanda, con el cuerpo de Edward sobre el mío.

No me molestó el cambio de geografía, más bien lo agradecí.

Estando recostados en la cama, las caricias se reanudaron. Nos besamos en los labios infinidad de veces, con lentitud y luego con más fuerza, batallando en una guerra que ninguno de los dos queríamos perder.

Acaricié y repartí besos por cada parte de su cuerpo que estuviera a mi alcance, de la misma forma en la que él se apoderaba de mis pechos, los cuales lamió y mordisqueó con deliberada lentitud.

Mis manos se deleitaron con la amplitud de su espalda, a la cual me aferré entre gemidos. Y él recorría mis piernas entrelazadas con las suyas, haciendo círculos con los pulgares sobre mis muslos.

Nuestros sexos se tocabas y rozaban, con la barrera de la ropa aun, creando una fricción exquisita que me hacía escalar cada vez más alto en los espirales del placer.

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, por eso no vi cuando Edward descendió hasta una de mis piernas y besó desde mi tobillo, subiendo hasta mi rodilla, para luego dirigirse a la parte interna de mis muslos. Luego, repitió la acción, pero esta vez quitó mi ropa interior mientras bajaba, dejándome completamente desnuda frente a él.

— Hermosa — murmuró besando mi tobillo. Me di cuenta de que aun tenía puestos los zapatos negros, de taco aguja que Alice y Bree me habían obligado a comprar. Hice ademán de quitármelos, pero Edward me detuvo. — Déjatelos puestos, son muy sexys.

Me dejé caer nuevamente sobre las almohadas, roja como un tomate. Él subió lentamente hasta detenerse una vez más en mis muslos y de pronto tenía sus labios besando cada pliegue húmedo de mi intimidad. Gemí fuertemente con sus íntimas caricias y aferré la sábana entre mis manos, retorciéndolas, mientras mi cuerpo entero se estremecía acercándose al orgasmo.

Repetí su nombre entre jadeos, como si de una oración se tratara, mientras su lengua encontraba los rincones más placenteros de mi cuerpo, haciéndome estallar en un sin número de partículas y volviendo a quedar recostada sobre la cama, jadeante y cubierta de una capa de sudor.

Edward se cernió sobre mí uniendo nuestros labios y con algo de torpeza comencé a quitarle su boxer, cuando mis manos no pudieron seguir con la labor, elevé una pierna y con cuidado enganché el tacó en la tela y tiré hacia abajo. Me sorprendí de mi habilidad y Edward gimió cuando el taco rozó su piel.

Sentí su miembro rozar mi húmeda entrada y pegamos un respingo. Sabíamos que ya ninguno de los dos quería más juegos previos, por lo que muy lentamente sentí como su miembro se iba adentrando en mi interior y gemí aforrándome a su espalda.

Edward movió sus caderas, embistiendo con una lentitud desquiciante. Seguí su ritmo, pero muy pronto estuve tratando de llevar nuestros movimientos al siguiente nivel. Él me entendió, pues de pronto sus embestidas fueron mucho más fuertes y rápidas.

Enlacé mis piernas encima de su trasero tratando de tener cuidado con los tacos que no había dejado que me quitara y apreté lo más que pude, intentando que nuestra unión fuera más profunda aún.

— Bella — su voz parecía envolver mi nombre en pétalos de rosa… ¿O sólo era mi imaginación? Sí, seguro estaba alucinando ya.

Y lo sabía, sabía que estaba alucinando, porque esto sólo podía ser el cielo, o parte de él. El tener a Edward sobre mi cuerpo, moviendo nuestras caderas al mismo ritmo, enlazados en la danza más antigua del mundo, no podía ser más que una ilusión, un sueño, pero a la vez sabía que era real, porque las sensaciones que me recorrían no podían ser producto de mi imaginación.

Me concentré en besar su cuello y apretar sus hombros entre mis dedos, arañandolo. La fricción que creaban sus movimiento causaba latigazos de placer en mi bajo vientre y escalofríos que me recorrían entera. Edward parecía estar temblando a cada movimiento. Sus manos estaban convertidas en puños que aferraban las almohadas a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

Con lentitud deslicé una de mis manos por su brazo y llegué hasta su mano. Él levantó la cabeza, que tenía enterrada en mi cuello, y me sonrió. Pude apreciar como su rostro tenía una mueca de placer y deseé ser la única que lo viera así, en el éxtasis del sexo.

Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron uniéndose firmemente. Sentía como la apretaba a cada embestida y sus gemidos roncos contra la piel de mi cuello o contra mis labios.

La concentración comenzó a esfumarse y no pude más que apretar su cuerpo contra el mío, empujándolo por la parte baja de su espalda, deseosa de que jamás tuviéramos que estar separados nuevamente.

Tocaba el cielo con la punta de los dedos a cada segundo, a cada roce, a cada embestida. Fue entonces cuando las sensaciones se desbordaron y me arqueé contra él, presionando mi pecho contra el suyo y me sentí estallar por segunda vez en la noche.

Me sacudía en mitad del orgasmo cuando Edward, luego de tres embestidas que me hicieron llegar más allá del paraíso, también liberó su placer en un ronco gemido. Cada espasmo de su cuerpo lo sentí en el mío y de pronto lo tenía jadeando, con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho.

— ¿Vives? — bromeé acariciando su cabello broncíneo.

— No lo sé — se bajó de mi cuerpo y quedó recostado sobre su estomago, con su cara vuelta hacia mí. Me quité los zapatos y los tiré hacia atrás. — ¿Qué haces? Son sexys.

Negué con la cabeza, estaba agotada y llena de dicha al mismo tiempo. Me di la vuelta lentamente hasta quedar de lado y besar su hombro. Fue entonces cuando vi el tatuaje que estaba en el principio de su espalda, justo en el hueso de la columna. Eran las teclas de un piano, atravesadas de forma vertical por su espalda hasta un poco antes de sus omoplatos. Se notaba reciente.

— ¿Ese es el tatuaje de la apuesta? — lo delineé con mis dedos.

— Sí — me besó en los labios antes de seguir. — ¿Te gusta?

— Muy "_Edward_" — me apoyé en un codo y deposité un beso sobre él.

— Debemos de estar agradecidos de este tatuaje, si no fuera por él no estarías acá. — se puso de lado y me abrazó. Hundí la cara en su pecho y lo besé en el cuello, justo encima de su manzana de adán.

— Debería estar agradecida de Tanya y sus delirios de boda, también. — susurré medio dormida. Escuché su melodiosa risa y luego como las sábanas nos cubrían.

Desperté en mitad de la noche, todo estaba oscuro y la única luz procedía de las farolas en la calle. Edward estaba detrás de mí, con sus brazos en cintura y una de sus manos sobre mi pecho izquierdo. Mi mano estaba entrelaza a la suya. Suspiré y acaricié su mano.

Acababa de tener el sueño que siempre tenía, ambos entrelazados en las mantas de mi cama de Forks, pero con un final distinto, ahora él desaparecía en una nube de humo, como si de un fantasma o un sueño se tratara.

Sabía que eso era un reflejo del miedo que sentía y del que no había sido muy conciente mientras hacíamos el amor.

Lo amaba, de eso no cabía duda, pero él no había dicho que me amaba en ningún momento. Había hecho el amor con pasión, con fuerza y de forma muy sensual, y a pesar de que ambos nos entregamos al acto ninguno fue capaz de decir una sola palabra de amor.

¿Me amaría? ¿O simplemente me deseaba? Quizás estaba igual de nervioso que yo. Asustado con la maraña de sentimientos que albergaba en su interior. Tal vez y sólo tal vez me amaba y no era capaz de decirlo, de la misma forma en la que yo no era capaz de decirle cuanto lo amaba por miedo a su rechazo.

— ¿Estás despierta? — musitó en mi oído. Asentí. — Mmm... ¿No puedes dormir?

— No — me besó el hombro y la mano que tenía sobre mi pecho comenzó a moverse apretando muy suavemente.

— ¿Qué crees que podamos hacer, preciosa? — ronroneó contra mi brazo.

No le contesté y simplemente me di la vuelta y busqué sus labios en la oscuridad. Él me tomó por la cintura y me subió sobre su pecho. Hicimos el amor nuevamente, con más suavidad, disfrutando de cada roce sin la desesperación y los juegos presentes en nuestra primera entrega.

Cuando desperté nuevamente, estaba recostada sobre su pecho. Los latidos de su corazón como único sonido. Aun era de noche. Lo miré dormir y el miedo de lo que sucedería al despertar, me atenazó nuevamente, por lo que con mucho cuidado me fui soltando de su abrazo y me levanté.

Busqué mis zapatos al lado de la cama y mi ropa interior, hasta hallarla casi al lado de sus boxer. Me avergoncé un poco al recordar como le había terminado quitando aquella prenda y el bochorno subió de nivel cuando entré en la cocina, la cual tenía la luz encendida aun, y vi el revoltijo que eran nuestras ropas regadas por el lugar.

Me vestí en la salita a la carrera, y me puse la chaqueta, abrochándola con rapidez. Con indecisión saqué un lápiz y una hoja de mi agenda y garabateé una nota de perdón a Edward, diciéndole que me perdonara, pero no podía estar cuando él despertara, sin poner ni una palabra sobre mis miedos e inseguridades.

Me puse mi bolso al hombro y salí del departamento, cerrando sin hacer ruido.

Sabía que estaba siendo una cobarde, pero no podía permitir que él rompiera mi corazón nuevamente. Había sido una noche maravillosa, sus besos y sus manos sobre mi piel eran un recuerdo que jamás iba a poder borrarse de mi mente. Estaba marcada como suya por siempre, pero no tenía ninguna certeza de que yo hubiera podido marcarlo como mío.

Tuve suerte de encontrar un taxi que me llevara. Estaba amaneciendo cuando llegué a mi departamento. Abrí la puerta y dejé hacer el bolso antes de que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, las había estado conteniendo durante todo el viaje.

Acaba de dejar al único hombre al que había amado y amaría por el resto de mis días solo en la cama que había compartido con él mientras hacíamos el amor. Había dejado a Edward por miedo a enfrentar un nuevo final y simplemente me derrumbé.

Bree me encontró sollozando en el sillón de la pequeña salita, cuando se levantó a las ocho de la mañana. Llevaba ahí recostada más de una hora, llorando a lágrima viva.

— ¡Bella! — se sobresaltó cuando me vio y fue corriendo a abrazarme. Me aferré a ella con fuerza, llorando en su hombro. — Creí que estabas con Edward — la mención de su nombre hizo que me sobresaltara y mi pecho doliera. — ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Estás bien?

— Me acosté con él — me separé de su abrazo y me limpié la lágrimas. — Pero tengo miedo, Bree. No me dijo que amaba en ningún momento. Me besó y me hizo el amor como si realmente me quisiera, pero… nunca me lo dijo, y tengo tanto miedo de que sea una especie de venganza por lo que cree que le hice o… simplemente haya sentido deseo…

— ¡Ambos son tan tontos, Alice tiene razón! — me interrumpió enfadada. La miré ofendida. — ¡No me mires así! Alice ya me lo había dicho, pero no lo creí hasta ahora. Ambos son unos ciegos y lo peor es que no quieren ver.

— ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Tú le dijiste que lo amabas? — me contestó con una pregunta.

— No…

— ¿Y si tú no le dijiste que lo amas es por miedo, no? — asentí. — Bien, quizás Edward siente el mismo miedo. — rodó los ojos. — Yo que tú voy a su casa y le pido de rodillas perdón. Ese chico te adora, he visto como te mira, parece que es capaz de morir por ti.

Me quedé un rato pensativa. Bree se fue a la cocina, después de ofrecerme un café, mientras mascullaba que Alice tenía razón y que yo era una tonta. No sabía desde cuando ellas dos eran tan amigas.

Quería creerle a Bree, quería creer que realmente Edward estaba enamorado de mí todavía, después de diez largos años, pero el miedo persistía.

Me dirigía a mi habitación para bañarme, a pesar de que no quería quitar el olor de Edward de mi piel todavía, cuando unos golpes fuertes me sobresaltaron.

— ¡Abre la maldita puerta, Isabella Swan! — la inconfundible voz de Edward me hizo quedar paralizada en el angosto pasillo.

— Edward… — tragué en seco.

— ¡Abre la puerta o te juro que la echo abajo! — la aporreó con más violencia, pero no reaccioné. — ¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¿Por qué no abres?

Corrí hasta la puerta y la abrí de un tirón. Iba a decirle que tenía vecinos que iban a reclamar por el escándalo, pero él simplemente me tomó la cara entre sus manos y me besó con furia. Le correspondí de la misma forma desesperada y él me apretó con firmeza contra su cuerpo.

— No me vuelvas a hacer eso — ordenó. — No quiero encontrar más notas tuyas diciendo que no puedes estar conmigo.

— Perdón — lloré manchando su camisa. Me di cuenta de que se había puesto la misma ropa de la noche anterior, y que su cuerpo olía a sudor.

— ¡Maldita sea, Bella! — dijo limpiándome las mejillas. — No tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando desperté y no estabas a mi lado. Creí que después de lo de anoche no te ibas a ir nuevamente, esta vez sí que era para siempre, pero al parecer para ti no es así.

— Tengo miedo — musité.

— ¿Miedo de qué? — no le contesté. Hizo un gesto de frustración al ver que no obtenía respuesta. — Bella, todos estos años lo único que he deseado es estar contigo como anoche. — tomó mi mano izquierda y la llevó hasta sus labios. Besó el dorso y luego tomó suavemente el dedo donde estaba el tatuaje. Lo acarició. — Cuando nos hicimos este tatuaje tenía claro que te amaba y fue un recordatorio de ese amor todos estos años. Lo que siento por ti no cambió ni un poco desde el día en que nos hicimos este tatuaje, o desde el día en que leí esa falsa carta.

— ¿Me quieres? — inquirí dudosa.

— Claro que te quiero, preciosa — me besó en la frente. — No sé cómo he sobrevivido sin ti todos estos años. Te amo, cariño, siempre lo he hecho — me envió una mirada procaz. — ¿O necesitas que te lo demuestre nuevamente? — de pronto su sonrisa pícara se desvaneció. — ¿Aún me quieres?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa? — volví a llorar.

— Limítate a contestarla, por favor.

— Claro, que sí. Lo que siento por ti parece ser eterno. Te he amado todos estos años y sé que seguiré haciéndolo por miles de años más.

— Es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. — Aferró mi rostro entre sus manos y sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos dejándome sin aliento.

Estábamos en la entrada de mi casa, ambos oliendo un poco a almizcle, con las ropas mal puestas y despeinados, pero estábamos felices en nuestra privada burbuja de felicidad, sosteniéndonos entre nuestros brazos.

Esto era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, estar envuelta en el firme círculo de sus brazos.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este ENORME Two-Shot. **

**En mi perfil he publicado un Link en donde podrán ver fotos de las portadas de mis Fics. La primera es de un Darkward que publicaré pronto, y luego está: "Never Too Late" **

**Besos y hasta otra historia. **

**¿Review's? ¿Creen que soy merecedora de uno? **


End file.
